Simple Tentation ou Véritable Amour ?
by Ouiteup
Summary: Damon ou Stefan ? Tentation ou Amour ? Et si la tentation pouvait se transformer en un véritable amour... Elena va le découvrir à ses dépens !
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Je tiens juste à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je suis une fervente amatrice du Delena. **_

_**Cette fic commence à la fin de l'épisode 18 (juste après la « mort » de Bonnie). **_

_**Le Delena dans cet épisode ne m'a pas rassasié et j'ai eu une soudaine envie de remanier un peu les scènes ! :)**_

_**J'espère que ca vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

**Simple Tentation ou Véritable Amour ? **

**Chapitre 1**

_Pov Elena_

Stefan m'avait gentiment ordonné de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Mon regard se perdait dans le vide, je ne réalisais pas. Des larmes incontrôlables coulaient le long de mes joues brulantes. J'étais littéralement dévastée. J'espérais au plus profond de mon âme, que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar horrible qui m'aurait prit ma meilleure amie. Mais j'entendis Stefan revenir de la cuisine accompagnée de la réalité. Je revoyais la scène inlassablement. Tout était de ma faute.

Je me remémorais son visage lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers moi.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ses yeux qui me demandaient pardon, son léger sourire (parce que seule Bonnie pouvait sourire dans ce genre de situation) qui me prouvait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et son nez en sang qui me démontrait que c'était fini. Et j'étais là, impuissante. Je lui hurlais d'ouvrir la porte, la suppliait d'arrêter mais rien n'y faisait. Elle détourna son regard du mien, les néons continuant d'exploser tandis que Klaus se relevait. Et en un instant, tout se termina. Elle se cambra comme désarticulé et tomba à la renverse. Tout redevint noir, Klaus disparut et la porte s'ouvrit. Je me jetais sur le corps inerte de Bonnie, la secouant pour tenter de la réveiller. Je vociférais à Stefan de lui donner son sang. Je paniquais et lui ne faisait rien. Je le suppliais, complètement terrorisée mais il se contenta de relever la tête vers moi, de me dire qu'il était trop tard et qu'il était désolé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit désolé, je voulais qu'il la sauve. Pourquoi restait' il sans rien faire ? Lui qui avait juré de me protéger, de tout faire pour moi même si sa « vie » en dépendait. A cet instant, j'avais besoin de lui, j'avais besoin qu'il essaie de sauver ma meilleure amie, celle sans qui je ne pouvais continuer ma vie. Mais il n'en fit rien. Sa mort ne l'affectait donc pas ? _

_A cet instant, je me disais que Damon avait peut être raison au sujet de son frère et comprenais qu'il puisse le détester, parce qu'à là, je le haïssais. _

_Je me repenchais sur Bonnie en l'implorant de se réveiller. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. J'étais en colère contre Stefan de ne rien faire, contre Bonnie d'en avoir trop fait, contre Damon qui n'étais pas là, contre le monde entier. Je savais qu'elle s'était envolée mais je ne pouvais pas m'en convaincre. Au plus profond de moi, je sollicitais un miracle. Que Dieu me vienne en aide et me la ramène. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps sans pouvoir m'arrêter. _

_Et je vis apparaître Damon dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je le priais d'un simple regard qu'il la sauve. Mais il restait là, debout, sans bouger, analysant la situation. Je le haïssais aussi ! Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'ordonne à Stefan de me faire sortir afin qu'il s'occupe de son corps. Instantanément, je me repenchais sur Bonnie, ne voulant plus la lâcher, comme si ma propre vie en dépendait. La lâcher revenait à accepter sa mort et je le refusais. Réalisant l'impact des ordres de Damon, je le questionnais effondrée sur ce qu'il allait faire du corps. Dès lors, il s'approcha rapidement de nous en me répondant que le shérif ne devait pas savoir et que la dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin était d'une autre mort mystérieuse. _

_Je restais scotchée. Il ramenait la mort de Bonnie à une simple mort qui plus est « mystérieuse ». Après réflexion, il était pire que Stefan. Il s'abaissa près du corps et je le repoussais en lui hurlant que c'était Bonnie, comme pour le lui rappeler. Damon avait caché de nombreux corps pour ne pas attiser la curiosité du shérif mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se débarrasse d'elle comme si elle ne représentait rien. Je le vis relever la tête tendu et contrarié. De ses yeux bleu azur, il ordonna à son frère de me ramener à la maison immédiatement. Celui ci, s'exécuta sans demander son reste. Il m'aida à me relever, me forçant à retirer ma main posée sur le visage de mon amie. Complètement chamboulée, je me mis à penser à Jeremy. Il allait être dévasté. Comment allais je lui dire, qu'allait' il penser ? J'étais totalement perdue, ne sachant plus comment penser ni quoi faire. Je sentais mes jambes vacillées et Stefan m'enroulait de ses bras pour ne pas que je m'effondre. Je regardais de droite à gauche sans pour autant savoir où j'étais. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Je m'arrêtais sur ses yeux. Un océan turquoise s'offrait à moi et je m'y perdais. La voix rauque de Damon me sortit de ma torpeur. « Je m'occupe de Jer... ». Sur cette affirmation rassurante, Stefan m'emmena loin de ce mauvais rêve, laissant son frère seul avec mon amie de toujours. _

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Tout mon corps souffrait, pleurait sa perte. Je restais là, les bras croisés sur mon ventre, désemparée. Je m'en voulais tellement. J'aurais voulu mourir à sa place, de jamais avoir rencontré les frères Salvatore, tout oublier pour reprendre ma vie où je l'avais laissé. Je me haïssais d'avoir tué ma meilleure amie. Parce que c'est ce que j'avais fait. Sans moi, rien ne serait arrivé. Sans eux, elle serait encore en vie. Je suffoquais. Perdue dans mes plus sombres pensées, Stefan s'approcha de moi, une tasse de thé brulante à la main. J'avais envie de lui crier que du thé n'allait pas amoindrir ma peine. Mais je ne pouvais même plus parler. Ma gorge était nouée, mon ventre serré et ma tête brulante. Il s'abaissa à ma hauteur et me sortit de l'inconscience.

**« Tiens, bois ca ! »** Sa voix était douce et protectrice mais ne m'apaisais en rien.

**« Je ne peux pas... Stefan... »** Murmurais je en recommençant à pleurer.

**« Si tu le peux... Bois s'il te plait, ca te fera du bien. »**

Rien ne pouvait me faire du bien. Rien ne pouvait combler le trou béant qui s'était crée dans ma poitrine. Mais devant son regard insistant, j'attrapais la tasse fumante et la portait à mes lèvres et m'effondrais de nouveau.

**« C'est de ma faute Stefan... Tout est de ma faute... »** Sanglotais je.

**« Non, non, non, non. »** Mais j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. **« Ecoutes moi, c'est Klaus le responsable ». **

Je n'intégrais pas ses paroles. Ne les comprenais pas, comme si je ne les entendais même pas. Ma culpabilité était telle, que chacun de ses mots me transperçait tel un couteau enfoncé dans ma chair. Je savais qu'il voulait bien faire mais c'était encore pire.

J'entendis la porte de la pension se refermer sur Damon. Instantanément la tristesse se transforma en colère et je m'approchais de lui en hurlant :

**« Qu'est ce que tu as fait d'elle ? » **

Il parût surpris par tant d'assurance mais se contenta d'intimer à son frère de me calmer.

**« Je suis là, alors ne fais pas comme si je n'y étais pas. »** m'emportais je.

Damon s'approcha de moi, ses yeux grands ouverts en réitérant son ordre à Stefan.  
>Il était là, à quelques centimètres de mon visage.<p>

**« Tu savais ? Damon ? Tu savais qu'en s'attaquant à Klaus elle allait mourir ? » **

J'étais persuadée qu'il éviterait la question, qu'il lèverait les yeux au ciel en me balançant un « Plus tard Elena ». Et pourtant, il n'avait pas fui, il se tenait toujours là, en face de moi, comme si à cet instant, il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Son **« Oui »** m'éclata en plein visage me gelant sur place.

**« Oui je le savais Elena ! » **

Instantanément, je levais ma main droite et de toutes mes forces la lui éclatait en plein visage. Sa tête fit un aller à droite et se repositionna à l'endroit initial. Il n'esquiva pas mon geste, me laissant déverser ma haine sur lui. Je savais qu'il n'avait rien sentit mais ca m'avait fait du bien. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, il me refixa. A l'inverse de Stefan qui évitait sans cesse mon regard, ne voulant pas m'abimer, Damon me regardait toujours dans les yeux. Même sachant que ses mots allaient me blesser, il m'affrontait et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

**« Elena... Ecoutes moi... »**

Je l'observais surprise et attentive. Sa voix était calme et réfléchie. Ses beaux yeux bleus plantés dans les miens.

**« Bonnie devait mourir... »** Les larmes recommençaient à couler. **« Klaus utilisant le corps d'Alaric était une totale surprise et elle n'y était pas préparée. Protéger lui même par un sort, il n'aurait jamais arrêté et nous n'aurions pas pu le stopper jusqu'à ce que Bonnie meurt. Elle a donc jeté un sort... »**

Mes yeux écarquillés et trempés, je le regardais sans comprendre.

**« Bonnie n'est pas morte Elena. Elle va bien. » **

Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent comme un coup de massue sur mon crane. Bonnie n'était pas morte. Elle était bel et bien en vie. Je n'avais pas tué ma meilleure amie. Une vague de soulagement s'empara de moi et je pris une grande inspiration. Relatant chaque mot sortit de la bouche de Damon, je réalisais qu'il venait de me sauver. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Sur ces derniers mots, Damon contrarié et épuisé rebroussa chemin. Je restais là, stoïque, ébahie et ... heureuse. Il avançait d'un pas assuré et je m'en voulais d'avoir été si dur avec lui.

**« Damon ? »** m'égosillais je.

Il se retourna étonné, tel un ange noir ayant ramener l'espoir et je me surprise à courir vers lui, me jetant littéralement dans ses bras.

Je ne pensais plus, ne réfléchissais plus, ignorant Stefan m'appeler, probablement pour m'en empêcher. J'avais juste envie d'être dans ses bras. Je voulais lui dire merci à ma façon. Damon s'était figé tel une statue de marbre m'observant. Pourtant, à mon contact, il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra. Me sentir collée contre son torse glacé et dur m'enivra. J'humais son odeur. Ce parfum ... si sensuel, si male le caractérisait à la perfection. Je tentais de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui ne cessaient de s'intensifier. Je ne n'entendais plus rien. Plus rien n'existait appart nous. Je m'approchais de son oreille et lui murmura un **« Merci Damon »** qui n'avait jamais été aussi sincère.

Dès lors, je sentais son irrémédiable sourire en coin se dessiner. Il m'écarta doucement de son épaule afin de me regarder. Ses yeux en disaient long. Ses mains gelées sur mes joues brulantes m'apaisaient.

**« Je t'en prie. »** me chuchotât' il en retirant ses mains.

Il attrapa un verre et la bouteille de bourbon avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Bonnie était vivante et Damon nous avez une fois de plus sauvé.

**« Elena ? Que fais tu ? » **

La voix suave de mon amoureux me tira brusquement de mes pensées. Je me retournais vers lui étonnée.

Il était confus, ne comprenant probablement pas la raison qui m'avait poussé à remercier Damon. Sur l'instant je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi j'avais agit ainsi mais après tout, j'étais humaine et avait suivi mon envie.

**« Comment ca Stefan... ? » **le questionnais je légèrement énervée.

Il prit un air détaché qui ne m'abusait pas et répliqua en fuyant mon regard :

**« Damon t'as laissé souffrir... pour rien... Il ne nous a rien dit sur son plan... Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux le remercier alors que tout est une fois de plus de sa faute. » **

Je restais bouche bée. Il ne comprenait définitivement rien. Sa jalousie l'aveuglait.

**« Damon nous a sauvé Stefan. Sans lui, Bonnie serait « vraiment » morte. Ta jalousie ne te rend pas objectif. »** Achevais je d'un ton ferme.

**« Je... »**

**« Ca suffit Stefan ! »** le coupais je en levant ma main vers lui. **« Je ne veux plus discuter de Damon avec toi et... j'aimerai rester seule un moment. »**

Il me regarda ahuri par ma demande.

**« Dans ce cas, je vais chasser... Je serai de retour dans un quart d'heure tout au plus. En attendant fais attention à toi s'il te plait. » **

Je levais les yeux au ciel et pensais que je devais ressembler étrangement à Damon.

**« Il ne peut rien m'arriver ici. » **soufflais je.

**« Justement si... Il... »**

Je le regardais fermement en l'intimant d'y aller. Dieu savait à quel point je pouvais l'aimer mais il m'oppressait. Son souhait de vouloir trop me protéger me rendait cinglée. Je n'avais plus aucune liberté, n'étais plus libre de mes mouvements, devais sans cesse lui rendre des comptes et j'en étais lassée.

Il me déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue et s'en alla. Lorsque la porte claquait, j'étais soulagée et enfin je recommençais à respirer... Je n'avais qu'une envie : le retrouver LUI...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Pov Damon_

Regarder Elena souffrir m'avait été insupportable. Je buvais mon verre de bourbon cul sec et m'en servait automatiquement un autre. Pourtant ma révélation lui avait fait un bien fou, je le sentais. Ses pulsassions s'étaient immédiatement calmées lorsqu'elle avait compris que Bonnie était vivante. Avant même de rentrer à la pension, je savais qu'Elena m'en voulait mais je ne redoutais pas la confrontation. J'agissais dans son intérêt afin de la protéger et peu m'importait qu'elle me déteste pour ca.

Je déboutonnais les quatre premiers boutons de ma chemise en soufflant. La journée était enfin terminée mais ce n'était pourtant que le début. Klaus commençait juste à jouer, Elena juste à souffrir et Stefan... Stefan juste à se rendre compte que sa chère et tendre lui échappait de jour en jour. Je l'entendais fulminer contre moi jour et nuit, non pas que ca me déplaise mais c'en était devenu épuisant. Au départ, mon rôle de méchant frère l'accommodait bien, il se garder les faveurs d'Elena tandis que j'endossais le mauvais rôle. Mais JE sauvais Elena et elle se rapprochait. Notre confrontation se faisait languir mais je le sentais, il bouillonnait intérieurement et moi ... je jubilais. D'ailleurs, je me demandais bien pourquoi ne m'avait' il pas sauté à la gorge quand Elena s'était jetée dans mes bras... Quoique, il avait tout de même grogné... Je suppose que la présence de sa belle l'en a dissuadé. Finalement il est peut être intelligent... Je riais intérieurement en imaginant notre affrontement. J'allais lui mettre une raclée monumentale. Mais Elena préférait le côté mou, retenu et coincé de Stefan. (Adjectifs qui soit dit en passant, le caractérise à la perfection). Moi, j'étais l'arrogant, le vaniteux et l'orgueilleux et je me complaisais bien dans ce rôle de « méchant » vampire/frère. Me battre avec Stefan pour lui mettre une raclée était alléchant mais pour obtenir l'amour d'Elena, c'était perdu d'avance.

Je sortais de la salle de bain tout en pensant à la façon dont je pourrais faire enrager mon frère afin de le faire craquer, prêt à enlever l'intégralité des boutons de ma chemise quand...

**« Damon... »**

Sa voix était si douce, si calme, toute rancœur s'étant évaporée. Je l'aurai reconnu entre mille. Je me tournais vers elle en avalant rapidement mon whisky. Elle était si belle, un sacré caractère certes, mais si pure. Elle me fascinait et je la dégoutais. Notre histoire bien trop compliquée et n'ayant même pas commencé était déjà vouée à l'échec. C'en était ironique.

Elle se tenait là, debout dans ma chambre qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement, près de la porte qu'elle venait de refermer.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me réprimande sur ma façon d'agir ce soir, je l'avais fait pour elle et de connivence avec Bonnie.  
>Avant qu'elle se laisse aller dans son habituelle tirade émanant de sa voix mélodieuse, je commençais :<p>

**« Ecoutes Elena... J'ai fait ca pour sauver Bonnie et éloigner Klaus, ta réaction devait être réelle. Je... »**

Elle s'approchait lentement de moi en me coupant. Je levais automatiquement les yeux au ciel (ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante) et reposa mon regard sur elle en roulant des yeux.

**« Je sais Damon... Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ca... »**

Je restais bouche bée, néanmoins la bouche fermée, ferme et impassible. Moi, qui croyais qu'elle allait se déchainer sur moi et m'en remettre une pour ne pas l'avoir mit dans la confidence. Certes, je n'avais absolument pas senti sa gifle mais je la savais soulagée de l'avoir fait. Quitte à endosser le mauvais rôle, autant prendre celui du défouloir, qui, n'était pas forcement désagréable.

**« Bien... »** Lui répliquais je, un sourire se dessinant au coin de ma lèvre droite, qui la fit rosir. Je buvais mon deuxième verre de whisky d'une traite et m'en resservais un troisième. Je ne comprenais pas la raison de sa présence si elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle m'avait déjà remercié et quel merci ! Faire enrager Stefan sans en avoir été l'initiateur en était jouissant. Et pouvoir enfin la serrer dans mes bras... Un vrai régal...

**« Damon... ? »**

**« Hum ? » **fis je en me retournant, mon verre remplit.

A la vu de mon air nonchalant et sur de moi, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux (signe de gène) et sourit.

**« Merci pour ce soir... Vraiment... Tu as sauvé Bonnie et tu m'as sauvé... »**

**« Je t'en prie. Tout le plaisir été pour moi... » **M'exclamais je d'une voix rauque avant d'avaler une gorgée.

**« Je n'aurai jamais du te frapper... »** Souffla t'elle dans un murmure.

**« Excuse acceptées. »** lui répondais je en souriant.

**« Mais il faut que je sois claire sur quelque chose... » **

Elena se retrouvait près de moi, trop près, son odeur plus enivrante qu'à l'ordinaire, ses pulsassions inconstantes et sa beauté qui tuerait quiconque oserait la regarder. Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, elle aurait définitivement eu raison de moi.

Je plissais légèrement les yeux et fixais ses prunelles chocolat.

**« Bonnie ne mourra pas pour moi... Je ne la laisserai pas faire... »**

Je l'écoutais attentivement tout en restant stoïque et fermé.

**« C'est la seule qui puisse le faire Elena... » **Répliquais-je automatiquement.

**« Nous trouverons un autre moyen... »** Ce qu'elle pouvait m'exaspérer parfois.

**« J'espère... » **

J'espérais sincèrement trouver une autre solution, je n'étais pas capable de revoir Elena souffrir autant. Mais j'en doutais sérieusement...

Elle me dessina un sourire des plus sincère et rebroussa chemin.

**« Elena... » **

A l'appel de son prénom, elle se retourna prestement, ses yeux remplis d'espoir.

**« Laisse moi aussi être clair... Si te sauver veut dire perdre Bonnie, je la laisserai joyeusement mourir. » **Précisais je d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Elle m'observait ébahie, ne sachant quoi répondre, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Si je ne l'avais eu en face de moi, j'aurai juré qu'il était sorti de sa poitrine.

**« Je te choisirais toujours... »** Achevais je sincère.

**« Damon... »**

**« Hum ? » **

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour lui faire comprendre que la conversation devrait s'arrêter là. Je savais en connaissance de cause, que nous pouvions rapidement déraper sur un terrain glissant. Je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet des sentiments ni du pourquoi du comment. Parce que l'entendre me dire que mon « héros » de frère était l'homme de sa vie n'allait pas m'aider. D'autant plus que lui avouer une nouvelle fois mes sentiments reviendrait à devoir lui effacer la mémoire et je m'y refusais catégoriquement. Une fois m'avait suffit.

**« Pourquoi cherches tu constamment à me sauver ? »** me questionna t'elle sérieuse.

Elle persistait quand même... Mes mimiques sexy ne marchaient donc plus ?

**« Elena... Ne cherche pas à tout comprendre ! »**

**« Damon, je veux la vraie raison... s'il te plait... » **

**« Parce que mon frère l'ami des bêtes ne pourrait pas s'en sortir tout seul... »**

**« Damon ! »** s'écriai t'elle. Elle me poussait à bout.

**« Quoi Elena ? Que veux tu savoir... »** M'écriais je à mon tour en écartant les bras.

**« La vérité. » **

Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. La journée avait été rude, j'étais fatigué et affamé.

**« Elena... Je suis affamé... » **

Génial Damon, quelle répartie cinglante !

**« Je sais que tu ne me fera rien... J'ai confiance en toi Damon... »**  
>Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, que, seul un vampire pouvait entendre. Je posais mon verre sur le guéridon et lui attrapais à vitesse vampirique mais doucement les bras en plantant mon regard carnassier dans la profondeur de ses iris.<p>

**« Tu ne devrais pas... »** lui susurrais je au creux de l'oreille, humant son parfum.

**« Je sais qui tu es... » **

Elle avait raison, non sur le fait que je ne soit plus un monstre mais que je ne pourrai jamais lui faire de mal. Pourtant c'était si tentant... Son odeur de rose fraiche et de fraises sucrées décuplait mes sens. De mon souffle glacé, je caressais son cou. Elle frissonnait mais se laissait faire comme pour me tester. Je la rapprochais de moi et nos corps se touchaient enfin. Le sien brulant contre le mien glacé. Son cœur battait la chamade. Je le sentais tambouriner contre mon torse et repensais instinctivement à notre danse partagée quelques heures auparavant.

_**Flash Back**_

Elena était ravissante. Sa robe hippie sexy parme lui allait à la perfection. Je vis Stefan lui attrapais la main pour l'emmener danser et je rageais. Bonnie m'avait relégué au rôle de vigile d'Elena. J'attrapais un verre trainant sur un plateau et ne la quittais pas des yeux. J'appréciais de la voir sourire malgré le climat tendu régnant en maitre dans la salle. Ses longs cheveux attachés en une belle queue de cheval virevoltaient lorsqu'elle tournait. Stefan semblait la faire rire pour une fois. Il avait l'air de s'être déridé le temps d'une soirée. Quel changement ! Lui, d'ordinaire si calme et si dénué d'humour paraissait réellement s'investir à la divertir. Je riais jaune. Le regarder danser me valait bien un autre verre. Je lâchais le couple idéal de vu et observais Bonnie murmurer à Jeremy qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Pathétique. Caroline ne m'étonnait plus. Sa robe bonbon à la Jackie O lui correspondait parfaitement. Tout sourire, elle attrapait le bras de Matt et l'emmena de force sur la piste de danse. J'avalais une gorgée de punch et reposa immédiatement mes yeux sur Elena quand sa voix mélodieuse vint chatouiller mes oreilles.

**« Caroline est arrivée... Elle n'est pas au courant... »**

**« Je m'en occupe... »** Répliqua Stefan, le sauveur de ses dames.

Il me jeta un regard et j'acquiesçais d'un simple signe de tête. Je me réjouissais de m'occuper de ma princesse. Il fit tourner une Elena surprise avant de la lâcher et j'attrapais sa main tendue pour la ramener à moi. Je la collais contre mon buste d'un geste tendre et vif. Elle se décontractait aussitôt et m'offrait son plus beau sourire.

**« Comment tu vas ? »**

**« Hum... Je flippe un peu... Et toi ? »**

Je lâchais ses douces mains et exécutais des mouvements de danse bien à moi.

**« Je me sens parfaitement bien... »** Elle riait. **« Hum, allez Elena, détends toi... Repense à la soirée de l'année dernière... Nous avons cru ne jamais pouvoir s'en sortir et pourtant... » **

**« Tu as gagné la bataille... » **Me coupa t'elle gênée en passant ses mains derrière son cou.

**« Oui, NOUS avons gagné... »** Répliquais je en l'amenant à moi, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Mes mains dans les siennes, je l'intimais de se détendre et la fit tournoyer avant de la récupérer dans mes bras.

**« Tu danses vraiment très bien Damon... » **

Son visage collé au mien, j'étais pris d'une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Le temps d'une demi seconde je jetais un œil vers Stefan, qui emmenait Caroline dehors. Le destin était donc avec moi ce soir. _Fallait' il que j'en profite ? Pas à l'excès. _

Je dessinais mon habituel sourire en coin et la fit tourner une fois de plus en lui murmurant :

**« Tu n'as encore rien vu ma belle ! »**

En tournant, Elena fut bousculée par un élève et manqua de tomber. Je la rattrapais de justesse et la reposais sur ses maigres jambes avant de jeter un regard noir au jeune homme. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, bafouilla mille et une excuses et disparut dans la foule.

Désormais, elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de mon visage, ses yeux emplis de gratitude.

**« Rien de cassé ? »** lui demandais je sérieusement.

**« Non... Ca va... Il a juste faillit arracher ma robe ! »** Me répondît' elle en observant son bras.

**« Hum... Dommage que ce ne soit pas arrivé... » **Lui fredonnais je, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

**« Damon ! »** s'indigna t'elle en m'assenant un léger coup sur le bras.

**« Quoi ? Ca aurait juste pu être drôle. Imagine la tête de Stefan en voyant ta robe déchirée et moi te tenant dans mes bras. »** Riais je, fier de moi.

Elena esquissa un sourire, elle devait bien l'avouer j'étais très drôle.

**« Il t'aurai surement sauté dessus... » **Répliqua t'elle triomphante.

Nous recommencions à danser quand je la serrais contre moi. Elle hoqueta de surprise mais se laissa faire.

**« Et tout ca aurait terminé dans un bain de sang... Plutôt amusant ! » **lui assénais je ironiquement.

Je déposais mes mains sur ses hanches et ses mains vinrent se poser automatiquement sur mes épaules. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches. Je ne pouvais défaire mon regard du sien. Sans me demander la permission et guidée par son envie, elle déposa sa tête sur mon épaule et je caressais ses longs cheveux. Je l'entendis soupirer.

Ce moment partagé avec mon amour impossible était enivrant mais de trop courte durée. Attisé par le mélange de mon odeur à celle d'Elena, Stefan, le preux chevalier, venait à la rescousse de sa belle. Je le vis entrer en trombe dans la salle et froncer instinctivement les sourcils à la vue d'Elena dans mes bras. Si la salle n'avait pas été bondée, j'aurai mis ma main à couper qu'il m'aurait sauté dessus. Je lui adressais un sourire machiavélique et il s'empressa de m'arracher (sens figuré. IL lui avait gentiment prit le bras pour l'emmener danser) Elena des bras. Cette dernière surprise, m'avait accordé un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans la foule. J'aurai juré qu'il était rempli de déception.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Je lui déposais un léger baiser sur sa jugulaire, elle frissonna de peur ou de plaisir, je ne savais plus et me redressa pour l'affronter. Elle déposa ses mains sur mes avants bras tout en soutenant mon regard. Elle attendait une réponse à sa question mais je n'avais aucune envie de la lui donner. J'admirais ses petites lèvres pulpeuses et avait une furieuse envie de les nouer aux miennes. Toutes pensées, réflexions et raison avaient disparu. Nous étions incapables de prononcer un mot. J'avais tant envie de lui sucer furieusement le sang que de l'embrasser tendrement. Je me rapprochais fiévreusement de ses lèvres et l'a vit fermer les yeux. Je sentais son souffle chaud et saccadé s'échapper de sa bouche légèrement entre ouverte. J'effleurais ses lèvres des miennes mais ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son cou. Cette petite veine battant à pleine vitesse me narguait...

**« Elena ? »** s'écria une voix rauque du couloir.

**A suivre. :)**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu ! **

**Bisous Bisous. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord, un GRAND MERCI à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! **

**Ca m'a énormément touché et je suis vraiment ravie que ca vous plaise. **

**Vous m'avez donné envie de continuer cette fic. :) **

**Encore merci pour votre soutient. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 3**

**_Pov Elena_**

Ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes me provoquaient sans pour autant me combler. Damon restait Damon même dans ce genre de situation et je l'appréciais tel qu'il était. J'esquissais un léger sourire et sentais ses lèvres glacées effleuraient les miennes sucrées. Le monde s'était arrêté et avec lui nos nombreux problèmes. Et quel bonheur ! J'étais enfin sereine. Ne désirant que lui.

Mais aussi vite que le rêve prit place, la réalité nous y arrachait.

La voix de Stefan résonnait dans le couloir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour ouvrir la porte. Damon s'était immédiatement éloigné de moi brisant notre étreinte. Je m'étais assise sur le bord du lit tandis qu'il attrapait son verre et s'asseyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre à une vitesse inimaginable. Cette scène aurait abusé quiconque. Nous avions juste l'air deux amis entrain de discuter de choses et d'autres et qui plus est, à distance correcte. Pourtant, quelques secondes auparavant, nous étions l'un contre l'autre prêt à s'unir. Damon ne me quittait pas des yeux et mon cœur battait la chamade. Ses prunelles azur étaient remplies de déception, d'envie et de rage. Pourtant, en un éclair, il redevint le Damon ferme, froid, stoïque et sans émotions qui me fascinait.

Toute raison m'avait échappée. Je m'étais laissée guider par l'envie, l'envie d'être avec lui. Je ne répondais plus de moi et avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits. Stefan entra en trombe dans la chambre et m'arracha de ce doux rêve.

Damon fronça légèrement les sourcils et leva son verre d'un air déconcerté en répliquant ironique :

**« Qu'il y a t'il Stefan ? Bambi et ses amis t'ont tendu une embuscade ? » **

Je tournais la tête vers Stefan et passais une main dans mes cheveux pour me calmer.

**« Que faisiez vous ? »** s'inquiéta Stefan.

Il ne lâchait pas des yeux son frère, qui, paraissait toujours aussi décontracté, comme si rien ne s'était passé... C'en était déconcertant. Intérieurement je le remerciais. Lui seul pouvait adopter cette attitude de faux semblant et nous sauver.

**« Hum... Comme tu vois, nous discutions... » **S'exclama Damon.

Stefan troublé, détourna le regard de son frère et m'observa. Un flot de panique m'envahit qui s'apaisa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé à l'énoncé de sa phrase.

**« Jenna est rentrée... »** S'exclama Stefan en me soulevant gentiment par le bras.

Je jetais un regard vers Damon, qui haussa les épaules avant de vider son verre.

**« Je vais la voir ! »** m'exclamais je enjouée en rebroussant chemin. Si je ne connaissais pas Damon et son amour pour le whisky, j'aurai juré qu'il s'était étranglé et avait lâché son verre. Mais en perdre une goutte lui aurait été fatal. J'esquissais un léger sourire et continuais de marcher. Jenna rentrée ! Quelle belle échappatoire ! Je m'enfuyais de cette étrange situation et de surcroit allais retrouver ma tante.

**« Non Elena ! » **

La voix autoritaire et sérieuse de Damon me fit sursauter. Dieu, que ca ne m'avait pas manqué ! Je me retournais vers lui estomaquée. Stefan m'avait lâché le bras et le fusillait du regard.

**« Si, Damon, je vais retrouver Jenna. »** lui répondis je d'un ton sec.

Je ne lui demandais pas son avis et ne voulait pas l'entendre. Je reprochais constamment à Stefan de me surprotéger et je refusais que Damon en fasse de même.

Il se leva et me fixa si profondément que j'aurai pu en trembler. Mais il ne m'impressionnait pas.

**« NON ! Nous ne savons pas où est Klaus, imagines un seul instant qu'il soit chez Jenna. »**

**« Raison de plus ! »**

**« Tu n'y vas pas seule ! »** rétorqua t'il ferme.

**« Damon... »** Soufflais je dans un profond soupir. Il esquissa son mauvais sourire en coin pour me prouver qu'il ne transigerait pas. Désormais, un lourd silence s'était installé. Je regardais alternativement les deux frères tandis que Damon me reluquait de son regard pervers. Je roulais des yeux et priais pour que Stefan ne s'en rende pas compte. Ce dernier semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

**« Damon a raison Elena... On ne sait pas de quoi Klaus est capable. On ne peut pas prendre de risque. »**

Les paroles de Stefan m'avait scié, telles un double coup de poignard dans le dos et le regard triomphant de Damon me donnait une furieuse envie de le tuer. Stefan, qui d'ordinaire me soutenait toujours, probablement pour défier son frère, me trahissais. Si ils avaient été humains, je me serais jeté sur eux mais étant vampires, je n'avais aucune chance et abandonnais rapidement l'idée. Je savais d'ors et déjà la partie perdue. Tenter de prendre le dessus sur deux frères vampires, pour une fois alliés, dont l'un bourré d'autorité était catégorique et l'autre soumis n'était pas chose aisée. Mais dans un dernier espoir, j'osais tout de même lancé :

**« Si Klaus avait voulu m'attaquer, il l'aurait déjà fait non ? Il me veut en vie pour le sacrifice donc pour l'instant je ne risque rien, je peux y aller seule.» **

Après réflexion, utiliser le mot « sacrifice » avait été une mauvaise idée. Bravo Elena. Ce mot fit l'effet d'une bombe. Damon claquait son verre en cristal sur le guéridon en s'approchant de moi d'un pas décidé, le regard noirci par la colère et Stefan m'observait ahuri.

**« NON ELENA. Nous venons avec toi. Point final à toute discussion. »** Rugit Damon.

Il m'avait scotché sur place. Je déglutis difficilement. Quelques minutes avant, il me tenait dans ses bras, prêt à m'embrasser et là, il avait probablement envie de me tuer.

Il attrapa sa veste et de coté à la porte, m'indiqua de son bras tendu le chemin pour sortir. Je jetais un regard plein d 'espoir à Stefan mais celui ci baissa les yeux en sortant de la chambre. Damon me lança un regard noir et j'emboitais le pas à mon amoureux totalement dominé par son frère. Affligeant ! Pour une fois que je cherchais son soutient...

**_Pov Damon_**

Utiliser le mot « sacrifice » avait été une grave erreur. Elena ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'impact que ce terme avait sur nous. Il me fit redescendre immédiatement sur terre. Repenser qu'Elena risquait SA vie pour NOUS sauver me rendait malade. C'était le comble. Elle, toute fine et démunie de toute force physique voulait nous sauver, NOUS, vampires dotés de force surhumaine. Elle me fit sortir de mes gons. Je lui assénais un NON acerbe afin de mettre un terme à la conversation et lui indiquais le passage à prendre pour quitter ma chambre. Elle s'exécuta sans demander son reste.

Elena était ce que j'avais de plus chère à mes yeux et j'étais résigné à la sauver. Peu importe ce que cela me couterait : une lutte sans merci avec Stefan, hum... avec grand plaisir, avec Klaus... nettement moins drôle mais amusant tout de même.

J'intimais à Stefan d'aller chercher la voiture et de s'assurer que le « méchant » vampire ne rodait pas. Il me lança un regard noir et s'exécuta. Définitivement, il détestait laisser sa promise à mes côtés. Je roulais des yeux et jubilais. Je profitais de son absence pour saisir la main d'Elena. A mon contact, elle s'arrêta nette. Se laissant faire, je la retournais vers moi. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient. _M'en voulait' elle de m'être emporté ? Peu m'importait, je le faisais pour elle. Avait' elle envie de pleure ? Non pas encore, pitié. Se sentait' elle perdue ? Certainement._ Sentir de nouveau sa main brulante contre la mienne me grisait. Son cœur s'était mit à battre de plus en plus fort. J'aurai voulu lui crier mon amour, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais aussi abrupt mais le temps m'était compté et me contentais d'un : **« Elena... »** d'une voix douce. Un large sourire se fendit sur ses lèvres et mon amour n'en était que plus décuplé.

Je sentais Stefan revenir et la lâcha instantanément. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils surprise puis comprit quand son paladin entra de nouveau dans la pension.

Je redevenais le Damon aigre, narquois et inexpressif. Masque qui m'allait à la perfection soit dit en passant.

**« Tout est Ok ! La voiture est devant. »** Nous informa le « beau » Stefan.

**« Parfait ! »** répliquais je en passant devant Elena. Je descendais rapidement les dernières marches et invitais Elena à rejoindre la voiture. Elle me jeta un léger regard et s'installa derrière. Stefan le « pilote » au volant.

Le temps du trajet, un silence lourd de rancœur s'était installé. Je regardais par la fenêtre et m'imaginais un verre à la main remplit de bourbon. Je souriais en coin et jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur. Elena, toujours aussi resplendissante dans sa robe sixties s'était accoudée à la portière et perdue dans le paysage. Et quel paysage ! Des arbres, des arbres et ... que des arbres ! Fascinant ! Je levais les yeux au ciel et guignais mon frère. Il fixait la route. Il paraissait totalement épuisé. Les écureuils avaient vraiment du lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Je riais intérieurement, non, j'explosais de rire en imaginant la scène : _**Acte 1 –La revanche des écureuils -**_ _Stefan courant dans les bois, assoiffé, poursuivit par les petits écureuils et leur armée criant « Pourquoi tu nous tue Stefan? Tu vas le payer ! ». _Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je laissais échapper un petit rire.

Mécaniquement, Stefan et Elena me regardaient surpris. Le simple fait de toiser mon frère me fit éclater de rire. Un rire franc sans subterfuges. A l'éclat de ma voix, Elena se mit à rire. Son rire spontané, mélodieux et sincère me caressait les oreilles. Stefan fut interloqué d'entendre Elena rigoler. Ses yeux allaient du rétroviseur intérieur à moi et le voir offensé de ne pas comprendre me fit glousser d'autant plus.

**« Pourquoi riez vous ? »** questionna t'il agacé.

Je croisais le regard d'Elena. Elle était tellement belle quand elle riait, quand elle était heureuse et pleine de vie. C'en était enivrant. J'esquivais la question de Stefan et me calmais. Avouer à mon frère la raison de mon euphorie, ne m'aurait pas dérangé, au contraire. Le ridiculiser aurait été encore plus drôle mais entendre Elena rire franchement, juste par mon rire me suffisais. Je l'avais fait rire, chose que Stefan n'avait pas fait depuis... qu'il n'avait pas fait du tout d'ailleurs. Elena ne pipa mot et tentait également de se défaire de ce fou rire. Stefan s'était crispé au volant et moi je triomphais...

Arrivés devant la maison de Jena, Elena s'empressa de sortir de la voiture. En un battement de cils, j'inspectais la maison et lui donnais mon feu vert.

**« Je viens avec toi... » **

Elena s'était tournait vers Stefan et lui expliqua gentiment qu'elle souhaitait retrouver sa tante toute seule. Il soupira, acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et la laissa entrer.

Je m'étais adossée contre la voiture, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, quand mon frère s'approcha rapidement de moi. Je levais un sourcil et l'interrogeait en haussant les bras innocemment :

**« Quoi Stefan ? » **

Il s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de moi.

**« Il faut que tu arrêtes Damon ! »** m'ordonna t'il d'un ton, un peu trop sérieux.

**« Arrêtez quoi ? »** le questionnais je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je comprenais parfaitement où il voulait en venir et je trépignais d'impatience de le remettre à sa place mais le pousser à bout était encore plus amusant.

**« De vouloir conquérir Elena ! ELLE N'EST PAS KATHERINE ! »**

**« Hum... J'avais cru remarquer. »**

**« Alors ARRETES ! » **

**« Tu me rejoues la carte du frère jaloux ? Allons, Stefan ! Nous avons dépassé tout ca depuis longtemps n'est ce pas ? »** Lui répliquais je ironique à souhait en le fixant.

**« Depuis trop longtemps ! »** assainit' il en levant son poing.  
>Je le lui stoppais net dans ma paume et riais narquoisement.<p>

**« PENSES TU POUVOIR ME DEFIER ? »** criais je.

Nos yeux se noircirent et des veines commençaient à prendre place sur nos fronts. Ca y est ! La mise au clair que j'attendais impatiemment était enfin arrivée.  
>Je m'apprêtais à l'envoyer valser dans le mur de la maison du voisin mais m'arrêtais net. Elena revenait vers nous complètement paniquée. Instantanément, nos visages redevinrent normaux. Je lâchais Stefan et allait à son devant.<p>

**« Quoi ? »** lui demandais je en la fixant inquiet. Elena nous tendit un bout de papier d'un air inquiet, sur lequel était noté :

_« Je suis parti au Grill rejoindre Alaric. Jenna. » _

Je regardais alternativement Elena, le papier et Stefan.

**« Jenna est avec Klaus ! »** murmura Elena terrifiée.

**J'espère que ca vous plait toujours ! :)**

**Bientôt la suite. **

**Bisous. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Certains (es) d'entre vous on mit ma fic en favori, alors encore un grand merci, parce que ca me touche beaucoup. **

**J'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira.  
>Bonne lecture ! :) <strong>

**Chapitre 4**

_Pov Elena_

Dans la voiture, la tension était à son comble. Aucun d'entre nous n'osait parler. Damon, au volant, avait le regard vide de toutes émotions et fixé au loin, Stefan, la tête baissée semblait perdue dans ses pensées, quant à moi, j'étais complètement paniquée. Je tripotais nerveusement mon téléphone, les yeux baissés sur ce dernier, attendant désespérément un miracle. J'avais tenté d'appeler ma tante une dizaine de fois mais en vain.

Je savais Klaus espiègle, perfide et manipulateur mais priais qu'il existe en lui une once de bonté qui permettrait à Jena d'être saine et sauve. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi inquiétante, j'aurais sourie à ma naïveté. Je lâchais le téléphone, passais les mains dans mes cheveux et les rabattaient machinalement derrière mes oreilles en soupirant. Je fermais les yeux et me perdais dans mes pensées. J'aurai tout donné pour revenir en arrière. Si cette possibilité m'avais été offerte, je n'aurais jamais mis en danger la vie de mes proches en m'aguichant de Stefan. Je n'aurais pas été aussi téméraire et sure de mes choix. Choix, qui ont conduit tous ceux que j'aime à souffrir. J'aurais TOUT changé. Et si l'éternité des frères Salvatore était remise en cause aujourd'hui, ce n'était que par ma faute.

La culpabilité m'avait envahit depuis des semaines et seul ... seul Damon me la faisait oublier.

Damon... Je l'avais d'abord haï sur les conseils de Stefan, qui ne s'était pas fait prier pour m'expliquer en long et en large que son frère était un être abominable, dépourvu de sentiments et doté d'une rage et d'une méchanceté incontrôlable. Puis je l'avais haï pour ce qu'il avait fait à Jeremy, Lexie et Vikie. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je ne le détestais plus. J'avais trouvé en lui une faille et réussis à en ressortir son coté humain. Lui m'avait détesté pour ça.

En sa présence, je pouvais être moi, laisser libre court à mes ressentis. Il me faisait oublier. Oublier tous mes soucis, mes préoccupations, mes appréhensions, mes questions, mes peurs, Stefan... Je n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer mais être avec lui, m'apaisais. A ses côtés, j'arrivais à être moi. Vraiment moi, sans subterfuges ni artifices. Je n'avais pas à faire semblant d'être heureuse, rassurée et sure de moi. Dernièrement, les choses s'étaient intensifiées entre nous. Nous avions été proches, trop proches... En y repensant, je m'en voulais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trahie Stefan et la confiance aveugle qu'il me portait mais je lui en avait voulu de nous avoir interrompus... J'étais indéniablement attirée par Damon, pourtant je me résignais à penser que j'aimais Stefan. Le Stefan si prévisible, prévenant, gentil et attentionné... Avec qui, j'étais une autre...

**« Tout va bien se passer Elena...»**

Perdu au fin fond de mes pensées, j'hoquetais de surprise et relevais la tête vers lui. La voix de mon amoureux qui se voulait rassurante trahissait son inquiétude.  
>Je me contentais d'un léger sourire et tentais une énième fois de joindre Jena.<br>Avant même de pouvoir composer son numéro, Damon arrêta brusquement la voiture devant le Grill. Intérieurement, je remerciais Nils Bohlinde d'avoir inventé la ceinture de sécurité. Sans elle, je me serai surement empalée dans le par brise.

**« Allons y ! »** ordonna fermement Damon en quittant la voiture.

Je sortais et inspirais profondément avant d'entrer. Mécaniquement, Stefan m'attrapa la main en m'emboitant le pas. Je la lui serrais et entrais. Le bar était remplit. Pourtant, je ne reconnaissais personne. De nombreux visages me parlaient mais il m'était impossible de leurs mettre des prénoms. Stefan me lâcha pour se concentrer. Il regardait de droite à gauche mais ne paraissait pas la distinguer. Mes yeux se noircirent légèrement et mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. La chaleur... La foule... La panique... Je me sentis étouffée et étourdie, ne pouvant plus respirer. L'angoisse m'avait entièrement submergé. Mes jambes vacillaient et me sentais tomber en arrière. Damon me rattrapa instinctivement par le bras. J'entendis un léger grognement de Stefan mais n'y prêtais pas attention. La sensation de fraicheur que me procurait sa main, me soulagea immédiatement. Je levais les yeux vers lui et me plongeais dans l'océan glacial qui m'était offert.

**« Je vais la trouver Elena... »** M'affirma t'il sérieux.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête en me redressant. Il laissa glisser sa main le long de mon bras, (ce qui me fit frissonner) avant de la retirer, se retourna et se remit en quête de Jena. Je me sentais nulle d'avoir réagit ainsi. La situation était assez préoccupante pour ne pas que je m'évanouisse en plus. A cet instant, j'aurais préféré être un vampire et ne plus être esclave de mon corps.

**« Elle est là bas ! »** s'exclama Damon en nous la désignant de la main.

Je regardais dan la direction indiquée et fut enfin soulagée. Elle était seule, accoudée au bar, une main dans ses cheveux et un verre dans l'autre. Elle semblait ailleurs, perdue dans ses songes. Je me précipitais vers elle en courant suivit de près par mes deux vampires.

**« Jena ca va ? »**M'enquillais je de lui demander en en lui caressant les cheveux.

**« Hum ? »** me répondit' elle en me regardant ahurie.

Elle était saoule et arrivait à peine à lever la tête. Ses yeux étaient dilatés et ses lèvres sèches.

**« Oh Jenna... Que c'est' il passé ? » **

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand elle se leva brusquement et recula en renversant son tabouret.

Je l'observais surprise et la vit tendre la main en criant :

**« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! »**

Damon et Stefan s'arrêtèrent net abasourdis.

Je m'approchais d'elle en lui abaissant doucement le bras.

**« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive tante Jena ? C'est Damon et Stefan ! »** lui affirmais je.

**« CE SONT DES VAMPIRES ELENA ! »** s'écria t'elle en reculant encore.

J'écarquillais les yeux d'étonnement, avalais difficilement ma salive et m'empressais de la calmer. Je vis Stefan jeter un bref regard inquiet autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu (vu le volume de la musique, il en était impossible) et Damon fixer Jena d'un air on ne peux plus contrarié.

**« Jena, Jena ! Il faut que tu te calmes. »** Tentais je en lui attrapant gentiment les bras.

**« Non... Non... C'est un cauchemar... »** Gémissait' elle en se laissant glisser contre le mur.

J'étais désemparée. Ne sachant plus quoi faire. Je m'agenouillais près d'elle et la prenais dans mes bras. Je la sentais pleurer. Pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Klaus lui avait donc tout dit, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi la torturer avec ses révélations ? Quel était donc son but ? Il me répugnait.

Je caressais lentement le dos de ma tante et retenais mes larmes. Sa tristesse était telle, que mélangée à mes émotions, j'avais une furieuse envie de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre pour hurler ma peine.

Je voyais Damon se raidir de plus en plus et Stefan complètement perdu. Je les regardais alternativement en les suppliant d'agir.

Stefan s'approcha de nous et s'agenouilla en murmurant :

**« Jena... Ecoutes moi... » **

Elle releva légèrement la tête vers lui. Sa voix était douce et remplie de compassion.

**« Nous t'expliquerons tout... C'est promis... Mais en attendant tu dois rentrer avec nous. D'accord ? »**

J'étais forcée de reconnaître que Stefan avait le don d'être de confiance et que même Jena ne pouvait pas douter de lui.

Elle hocha la tête et Stefan l'aida à se relever. Ses jambes flageolaient et elle avait peine à tenir debout. Il la souleva délicatement et la déposa dans ses bras. Damon roulait des yeux et devait surement penser _« Pourquoi est' il obligé d'en faire autant à chaque fois... »._ Mais il ne pipa mot. Il me tendit sa main et je la lui attrapais pour me relever. Stefan était déjà pratiquement sorti. Nous le suivions de près. Damon ne me lâchait pas. Je me haïssais de le désirer. Enfin dehors, j'humais allégrement l'air frais et fermais légèrement les yeux.

Mais en une seconde, je sentis Damon se tendre, ses muscles se crisper et me serrer d'autant plus fort la main. J'ouvrais les yeux et laissais échapper une grimace de douleur. Relâchant instantanément la pression, il se déplaça devant moi. Stefan quant à lui, avait reposé Jena, la laissant également derrière lui. Elle avait réouvert les yeux et ne bougeait plus comme congelée, son visage déformé par la terreur.

Je regardais par dessus l'épaule de Damon et restais de marbre.

**« Klaus ! »** murmurais je.

J'étais partagée entre l'envie de le tuer et de partir en courant. Mais je restais là, je voulais l'affronter.

**« Dans le mille ! »** ironisa t'il un sourire gigantesque aux lèvres.

Stefan et Damon se regardaient. Je priais pour qu'ils ne fassent rien de stupide. Attaquer Klaus était voué à leurs pertes.

**« Stefan et Damon Salvatore je présume... » **

Sa voix était si machiavélique qu'un frisson me parcouru.

**« Jena... Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Et voici... Mon double... »** S'exclama t'il mielleux en me fixant. Son regard était noir de mauvaises intentions. Il me glaçait le sang.

**« Que veux tu Klaus ? »** questionna Damon d'un ton dédaigneux.

**« Juste faire les présentations... »** Un sourire perfide accroché à ses lèvres. **« Et vous suggérer d'abandonner toutes tentatives de déjouer mes plans. Cela engendrerait indéniablement votre mort. Ainsi, je compte sur vous pour protéger mon double et rester sage. Sa disparition entrainerait la perte de nombreuses vies qui lui sont chères. » **

Damon esquissa un sourire en coin ironique dans un « Hum » dont il a le secret et Stefan se contenta d'hocher la tête pour ne pas le contrarier.

Je tremblais mais ne le quittais pas des yeux. J'avais fait un pacte, m'étais offerte en sacrifice pour sauver ceux que j'aime. C'était mon choix et l'assumais.

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Alaric / Klaus s'était évaporé.

Stefan soufflait, Jenna s'effondrait, Damon riait jaune et moi je suffoquais. L'avoir vu et entendu une seconde fois menacer les gens que j'aimais, m'avait littéralement dévasté.

_Pov Damon_

Klaus était pathétique. Il semblait croire que je prenais ses menaces au sérieux. C'était mal me connaître. Je m'étais juré de la sauver et détournerais chacun de ses plans un par un si il le fallait. Elle était devenue ma raison de vivre et j'étais prêt à me battre pour elle même si ma misérable non vie en dépendait.

Elena était épuisée. Tant moralement que physiquement. Pourtant, elle tenait le coup. Face à Klaus, elle n'avait pas perdu pied et l'avait affronter. Plus le temps passait, plus elle forçait mon respect. Stefan semblait la voir fragile telle une poupée de porcelaine, incapable de supporter de trop vives émotions, pourtant elle était plus forte que nous deux réunis. La journée fut longue, très longue... trop longue... Mais elle était encore debout à affronter, la tête haute, les situations inattendues. J'étais épuisé. J'avais la désagréable impression que cette soirée avait duré 3 longues années. J'avais dansé avec ma belle, avait rendu jaloux mon frère, assumé la « mort » de Bonnie, pris une gifle, faillis l'embrasser, mettre la raclée du siècle à Stefan, cherché Jena et rencontrer Klaus en Alaric. A cet instant, je rêvais juste de prendre une douche et de boire un verre.

Je me tournais vers Elena qui tremblait de peur et de fatigue.

**« Mets Jena dans la voiture, on rentre. »** intimais je à Stefan qui acquiesçait et s'exécutait.

**« On rentre Elena... » **

A ces mots, elle s'empressa de grimper dans la voiture sans demander son reste. Je refermais la portière derrière elle et m'installais au volant.

Quelques minutes après le départ, je jetais un coup d'œil sur la banquette arrière. Elena et Jenna s'étaient laissées aller dans les bras de Morphée. Je détournais les yeux et les refixaient sur la route.

**« La journée a été longue... » **Me murmura Stefan en souriant.

**« Déjà fatigué petit frère ? »** répliquais je un sourire en coin malicieux.

Je devais l'exaspérer. Moi, je jubilais. Chaque occasion était bonne pour le rendre fou, jaloux ou le taquiner. Et même après une aussi longue soirée, j'avais de la ressource.

**« Tu penses qu'il est possible de contrer Klaus. »** me questionna t'il sérieusement.

**« Oui ! Avec Bonnie. »**

**« Elena ne veut pas et tu le sais. »**

Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspéré. Il ne changera donc jamais.

**« Peu m'importe. »** chuchotais je acerbe.

**« Damon... »** Souffla t'il. **« Ne fais rien de stupide. »**

**« Je vais trouver un autre moyen Stefan. Je ne la laisserai pas mourir. »** Assénais je.

**« Pourquoi vas tu toujours à son encontre... Tu ne peux pas lui imposer tes choix... »**

**« Tu parles en connaissance de cause n'est ce pas... » **

**« Si je pouvais, je reviendrais en arrière et te laisserai choisir. » **

**« Ce n'est pas le cas. »**

**« Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi Damon... Laisses la prendre ses propres décisions. »**

**« Certes je lui impose mes choix, fait des plans derrière son dos et je vais la laisser me détester pour ça mais à la fin de la journée, JE suis celui qui la garde en vie. »** Achevais je froid en le fixant.

J'avais touché un point sensible. Instantanément, il détournait le regard vers la fenêtre et s'était étrangement éprit du paysage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions enfin devant la maison et Stefan s'empressait de sortir.

Je me sentais prêt à tergiverser sur qui allait porter Elena jusqu'à la chambre mais il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer. En une seconde, il la fit glisser dans ses bras. Emouvant. Il me jeta un regard noir comme pour m'assurer qu'Elena était bel et bien à lui. Pathétique. Je levais un sourcil et roulais des yeux. Elena, encore somnolente, resserrait sa prise autour de son cou pour mieux se lover. Exaspérant. J'en étais malade. Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser avec elle. Un instant, elle semblait avoir envie d'être avec moi et oubliée Stefan et la minute d'après, c'était l'amour de sa vie et je n'existais plus. Je soupirais de frustration. En une demi seconde, j'attrapais Jena et la déposait délicatement sur le canapé. Je la recouvrais d'un plaid en fourrure et me jetais sur la carafe en cristal. Enfin ! Je me servais un verre bien plus que de raison et l'avalait d'une traite. La sensation de ma gorge en feu m'enivrait. Je patientais quelques secondes, que ce bourbon d'excellente qualité se propage dans mon corps. Je frissonnais de plaisir. C'était de loin, l'un des meilleurs verres que j'avais bu. Je jetais un œil vers Jena pour m'assurer de son confort et attrapais la bouteille avant de monter.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je retirais ma chemise, avalais une nouvelle gorgée et m'allongeais sur le lit. Avant d'avoir pu penser à prendre une douche, je m'étais endormis, mon verre à moitié vide dans une main, la bouteille dans l'autre.

**J'espère que ca vous plait toujours ! **

**Bientôt le prochain chapitre.**

**Bisous Bisous. **

**Ouiteup.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! :)**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours autant touchant. **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**:)**

**Chapitre 5**

_**Pov Damon**_

Une étrange sensation de chaleur émanait de mes draps et une odeur de fraises des bois venait me chatouiller les papilles. J'ouvrais instantanément les yeux et me retournais. Ses cheveux bouclés châtain clair se déposaient délicatement sur ses épaules. Son visage était doux et lisse. Elle semblait sereine et profondément endormie. Je restais là, allongé à ses côtés et repensais à ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit.

_**Flash Back**_

Je m'étais réveillé quelques minutes après avoir sombrer. La carafe à moitié renversée sur les draps dans une main et le verre dans l'autre. Des chuchotements incessants tambourinaient dans mes tympans. Ils étaient assez forts pour m'empêcher de dormir mais trop faibles pour que je puisse les comprendre. Agacé, je déposais mon verre sur la table de nuit et sortais de ma chambre d'un pas décidé. Je me concentrais afin de trouver d'où ils émanaient.

Il m'avais suffit d'entendre sa douce voix pour me précipiter devant la chambre de Stefan. Je m'adossais contre le mur et tendais l'oreille. Ils blablataient sur Klaus. Inintéressant. Je levais les yeux au ciel en entendant Stefan répéter inlassablement « Ca va aller, tout va bien se passer... Ne t'inquiètes pas.». Ni lui, ni moi n'en savions rien. Il fallait que ca se passe bien mais rien n'était moins sur. Et oui, il fallait qu'elle s'inquiète parce que rien n'était gagné et ce n'était surtout pas Stefan qui allait nous sortir de cette galère. Je regrettais amèrement de m'être levé pour entendre autant d'inepties. Je m'apprêtais à cogner contre la porte en leurs demandant de parler moins fort mais fut prit de court.

**« Mais il y a Damon... » **

Stefan... pensais je en soupirant. Il n'abusait personne avec sa jalousie maladive et en devenait usant. J'étais donc son sujet de conversation favori ! Il ne pouvait pas se passer une journée sans qu'il parle de moi. Il flattait mon égo ! Je souriais à cette vérité et restais aux aguets. Entendre les pensées d'Elena à mon sujet allait être un vrai régal.

**« Damon fera tout pour trouver un autre moyen... » **Il disait vrai.

**« Je pense qu'il va finir par comprendre mon choix. »** Elle se fourvoyait.

**« Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable Elena... »** Je fronçais les sourcils.

**« Il ferait n'importe quoi pour te sauver et pour... t'avoir... »** J'acquiesçais d'un léger signe de tête et de mon habituel sourire en coin.

J'imaginais parfaitement mon frère. Il devait avoir une tête de six pieds de long baissée, tripotant ses doigts, gêné. M'imaginer avec elle, le rendait fou et il préférait paraître en pleine souffrance qu'en pleine colère. Il était lamentable. Elena n'était pas stupide et son jeu ne la dupait plus.

**« Stefan... Je t'aime... Toi... Et non pas Damon, surtout pas Damon... » **lui chuchota t'elle en insistant bien le « SURTOUT PAS ».

Je restais scié. Une forte douleur, que je pensais depuis logntemps disparu, m'envahit : la tristesse. Elena m'avait, à cet instant précis, brisé le cœur que je n'avais plus. Je la croyais différente de Katherine. J'étais persuadé qu'elle ne jouait pas, qu'elle était une beauté pure et sincère. Mais elle lui était semblable et sur bien des points. Elle minaudait quand elle m'apercevait, jouer de ses charmes pour me convaincre, pleurait pour m'amadouer et tout ca n'était finalement qu'un simple jeu pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Entre nous, c'était une danse interminable dans laquelle, elle seule menait. Tout ce en quoi je recommençais à croire, qu'elle arrivait à me faire croire s'effondrait de nouveau.

Je maudissais le jour où elle avait trouvé une faille « humaine » en moi, s'y était faufilée et m'avait exploité. Ma tristesse se transforma en douleur. Une douleur insupportable, qui me gelait les membres et que je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Elle me tuait de nouveau. J'aurai de loin préféré qu'elle me plante un pieu dans le cœur et qu'elle me brise le cou, plutôt que de me faire souffrir ainsi. Ces mots tout droit sortis de sa bouche, si d'ordinaire mélodieuse, sonnaient comme une véritable torture. La douleur devint la colère. Je ne pouvais plus en entendre d'avantage. Elle s'était jouée de moi et je la haïssais. Non, je l'aimais ! A tel point que même Katherine ne m'avait pas autant abimé. Je serrais mes poings de rage en courant jusqu'à ma chambre. Stefan avait gagné, je déclarais forfait ! Je claquais la porte d'un coup sec et enfonçais mon poing dans le mur. Je recommençais ce geste jusqu'à ce que ma main n'appartienne plus à ce corps démuni. Une fois en sang, j'attrapais mon verre, vidais la carafe dedans et le bu cul sec. Une fois cette dernière vide, je l'explosais sur le mur de toutes mes forces. Je devenais cinglé. Elle me rendait fou. Je m'étais fait berné une fois et m'étais juré de ne jamais plus laisser personne le faire. Mais ELLE avait trouvé le moyen de m'atteindre et je me détestais. J'attrapais ma tête et trifouillais mes cheveux. J'aurai aimé pouvoir les arracher un par un si cela pouvait estomper la douleur. Mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, de l'oublier... J'attrapais mon téléphone et composais le numéro d'Andie.

**« Viens immédiatement ! » **lui assénais je fermement.

Elle égosilla un « Oui, oui, j'arrive tout de suite. » et je jetais mon téléphone contre la porte. Il s'explosa en mille morceaux qui vinrent rejoindre ceux de la carafe.

J'attendais quelques minutes, minutes qui me parurent une éternité. Je tournais en rond dans la pièce avant que son odeur ne me chatouille les narines. Je fermais les yeux et l'entendais courir dans les escaliers. Elle était inquiète. Son cœur battait la chamade. Parfois, sa gentillesse et sa bonté m'attendrissaient, toutefois, ce soir, j'avais elle aussi envie de la tuer. Alors pourquoi l'avoir appelé ? Au fond, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre et se jeta à mon cou. Je ne la touchais pas, restais de marbre. Sa présence ne m'aidait en rien mais savoir que je n'étais pas seul me calmait. Tout ce qu'elle me murmurait me laisser indifférent. Ce n'était pas elle que je désirais ardemment. Pourtant, son odeur m'enivrait. Je m'étais souscrit au régime de Stefan pour ELLE mais savais que le seul moyen d'atténuer la douleur était de boire du sang humain. Je n'avais pas envie de poche, je voulais le sien. Andie ne refuserait pas. Elle m'offrirait elle même son sang si je lui demandais. Je sentais sa jugulaire battre et ne pu me retenir d'avantage. J'aspirais son sang plus que de raison. Le sentir, tiède, sucré coulant dans mon corps me soulageait instantanément. Je relâchait ma prise et redevint normal. Andie ne me regardait pas comme un monstre, elle était habituée. Même si d'ordinaire, je me retenais pour ne pas la blesser, parfois mon instinct reprenait le dessus et comme ce soir, je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Son cou en sang, elle me sourît. Son sourire été nettement moins beau que le SIEN mais... agréable tout de même. Afin de ne plus penser, je me jetais sur elle, la déshabillait et l'allongeait sur le lit...

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Je me levais sans la réveiller et allais me doucher. L'eau tiède sur mon corps froid m'apaisait. Ma colère s'était dissipée mais j'en voulais terriblement à Elena. Penser à elle me blessait. Je fermais les yeux et tentais d'oublier ma peine. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'enfilais un jean et un tee shirt noir et retournais dans la chambre. Andie était entrain de s'habiller.

**« Salut ! J'ai une interview ce matin ! Ca va mieux ? » **me dit' elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

En l'observant mettre un foulard autour de son cou, je m'en voulais. Elle ne méritait pas ce que je lui affligeais. Je restais là, sans bouger, au milieu de la chambre, incapable de m'excuser. Je la regardais sans la voir, perdu. Elle s'approcha de moi et me déposa un baiser sur la joue. Je la laissais faire. Elle était attentionné et gentille mais me laissait de marbre. Je ne voulais plus lui faire subir çà. Je culpabilisais de me servir d'elle. Elle rebroussa chemin en esquivant les moreaux de verre éparpillés sur le sol et posa sa main sur la poignée. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitais sur elle, pris sa tête entre mes mains et la fixais du plus profond de mes yeux.

**« Tu ne dois plus jamais m'obéir quand je te demande de venir. TU NE DOIS PLUS JAMAIS VENIR ICI. Je suis dangereux, triste, en colère et risque de te tuer. Oublie moi, oublie cet endroit... »**

Ses pupilles se dilataient pour me faire comprendre que mon don avait fonctionné. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et disparut dans les escaliers.

Je me sentais soulagé. Je ne voulais plus la blesser, je ne voulais plus jouer avec elle comme ELLE jouait avec moi.  
>Une fois la porte claquée, je m'attelais à descendre. J'avais soif. Non de sang mais de whisky. La maison était étrangement calme. Je m'attendais à ce que Jena hurle, se débatte mais le silence régnait en maître. Je l'aperçu dans le jardin avec le couple parfait. Reposé et sobre, mon ouïe m'était redevenue fidèle. J'entendais Stefan lui expliquer qui nous étions, pourquoi et comment, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur et qu'elle pouvait leurs faire confiance. Balivernes. Faire confiance à Elena aller la conduire à sa perte. Je roulais des yeux et avalais une gorgée. Entendre sa voix me rendait malade. Je remplissais l'autre moitié du verre et me redirigeais vers les escaliers. Je ne les supportais plus.<p>

Elena avait du m'apercevoir, parce qu'elle s'empressa de rentrer à l'intérieur en murmurant à son fidèle chevalier « Je reviens. ». Non ! Je ne voulais pas la regarder, ni même lui parler et encore moins l'écouter. Trop tard...

**« Damon ? »**

Sa voix était redevenue douce et mélodieuse. Je ne me retournais pas, l'ignorant totalement en tentant vainement de me contrôler.

**« Damon ? »** réitéra t'elle.

Elle m'exaspérait mais je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Elle avait cet effet incontrable sur moi.

**« Hum ? »** fis je en me tournant vers elle de mon air froid, impassible et impénétrable.

**« Est ce que ca va ? » **

J'esquissais un sourire en coin ironique dans un « Hum » en levant mon verre et me détournais.

**« Damon ! J'ai vu partir Andie en pleurant. Que c'est' il passé ? »** Questionna t'elle.

Même le dos tourné, j'aurai juré qu'elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et tapotais légèrement du pied. Je me retournais pour l'affronter. Jackpot !

**« Rien qui te regarde Elena... »** Assénais je d'un ton sec en insistant bien sur chaque mot pour la blesser.

Elle resta scotchée, n'osant plus parler. Je la fixais de mon regard noir et remontais dans ma chambre... Elle voulait jouer... Nous allions jouer...

_**Pov Elena**_

Damon était à bout. Il semblait triste et emplit de colère et j'avais cette désagréable impression qu'il m'en voulait. Sa réponse m'avait congelée. Je l'observait remonter dans sa chambre et ne pouvais plus bouger. Sa voix avait été si sèche et tranchante que tous mes mots s'étaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Je déglutissais difficilement et rejoignais Stefan et Jena dans le jardin. Le Damon « gentil », hautain et imbu de sa personne avait laissé place au Damon d'autrefois, froid, impénétrable et odieux.

Je m'asseyais sur les marches en pierres et tentais de chasser ses yeux noircis de colère de mes pensées. Je passais les mains dans mes cheveux et levais les yeux vers Stefan qui marchait tranquillement avec ma tante. Elle paraissait apaisée et plus à l'aise à l'idée que les vampires existent. Stefan lui avait tout expliqué même l'histoire de Klaus et du sacrifice. Il n'avait pas omis de préciser que je m'étais offerte pour les protéger. ll en avait surement trop dit parce qu'elle s'était vivement énervée contre moi. Mais je n'en démordais pas. J'allais les sauver.  
>Le sacrifice approchait à grands pas et aucun des deux frères Salvatore n'avait de plan concret. Damon voulait juste tuer Klaus et Stefan me sauver. Je soufflais de désespoir. Pourtant, je savais qu'il existait une solution à tous nos problèmes. J'étais juste trop effrayée de leurs réactions pour oser le faire. Néanmoins, ma mort approchait, nous ne connaissions toujours rien de notre ennemi et Damon semblait me détester. Le temps était venu... Stefan et Jena semblaient suffisamment éloignés et Damon suffisamment occupé à boire. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de me parler et je ne me sentais pas d'attaque pour lui soutirer des explications. Je me levais d'un pas décidé et rejoignais la cave...<p>

Elijah était allongé sur le sol, inerte. Sans hésiter, je retirais le poignard de son torse et attendais. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se réveiller et s'enfuir. Je le suivis en courant et le vit se stopper devant la porte. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour parler, je collais un doigt sur mes lèvres en lui intimant de se taire. Il m'observa surpris et je roulais des yeux en lui montrant les escaliers.

**« Est ce que je peux te faire confiance ? » **lui murmurais je.

**« Puis je TE faire confiance ? » **me chuchota t'il.

En guise de réponse et pour lui prouver ma confiance, je détachais mon collier et le lui tendait. Il l'attrapa en m'indiquant de le suivre...

Toute l'après midi, Elijah m'expliqua qui était Klaus et pourquoi le sacrifice lui était si important. J'apprenais qu'il était un hybride (mi vampire / mi loup), qu'il était son frère, que la malédiction était erronée et qu'en réalité lui seul était maudit.

Elijah avait répondu à toutes mes questions et je me sentais tant soulagée qu'effrayée. Il m'avait juré de me protéger. Je le croyais. Il voulait se venger pour ce que son frère lui avait fait à lui et à sa famille. Mais LES convaincre n'allaient pas être chose aisée.  
>J'avais ignoré tous les appels de Stefan et mettais ma main à couper qu'il était mort d'inquiétude. Nous quittions la demeure des Lockwood et retournions à la pension. La tension me gagnait et j'appréhendais de rentrer. La bataille était loin d'être gagnée.<p>

La voiture garée et à peine descendue, je sentais un bras gelé me retourner vers son détenteur.

**« Mais où étais tu enfin ! »** me hurla Stefan.

Sa présence si d'ordinaire réconfortante me laissais de glace. La journée avait été pleine de révélations et pourtant Damon n'avait pas quitté mes pensées. Ce n'était pas lui que je voulais retrouver mais Damon. Je m'en voulais atrocement et avait la constante impression de trahir Stefan. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à lutter.

**« Stefan... Ecoutes moi... J'étais avec... »** Tentais je de le calmer.

**« Moi ! » **

La voix d'Elijah me stoppa. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques minutes avant que je brise le silence.

**« Elijah va nous être d'une grande aide. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance Stefan. » **

**« Tu es sure de... »**

**« J'en suis sure. »** achevais je doucement en souriant.

Il esquissa un léger sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**« Où es Damon ? »** le questionnais je inquiète de ne pas l'apercevoir.

**« Je ne sais pas. »** Je fronçais les sourcils. **« Il est partit peu après que nous nous soyons rendu compte de ton départ. Je vais l'appeler. » **

J'acquiesçais et invitais notre nouvel allié à entrer. La maison paraissait étrangement calme et vide sans Damon. Je regrettais amèrement qu'il soit sorti et me demandais bien où il pouvait être allé. Une fois assise dans le canapé et même blottie dans les bras de mon amoureux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui. Je me demandais quelle était la raison de sa colère. Pourquoi m'en voulait' il ? Qu'avais je fait pour autant le contrarier ? J'entendais les explications d'Elijah à Stefan mais ne les écoutais pas. Lui seul occupait mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce qui m'attirait à lui, ni pourquoi je l'étais mais c'était incontestable. Il me tentait... Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute... Et malgré tous mes efforts pour le contrer, je revenais toujours à lui. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais lu dans son regard une déception et une haine qui m'avait achevé.

La porte qui claquait me tira subitement de mes pensées. Je me retournais instantanément et aperçu mon ange noir, la tentation à l'état pur entrer... Accompagné... D'une jeune fille blonde. J'entrouvrais la bouche d'étonnement. Je le détestais. Comment pouvait' il l'inviter chez nous ? Il n'avait donc aucune pudeur, aucun respect... Il s'avançait vers nous en rigolant, une bouteille de whisky à la main. La maigre blonde, très légèrement vêtue le suivait sans lui lâcher la main. Quelle peste ! Ils étaient tous deux bien éméchés et elle n'arrêtait pas de glousser. C'en était insupportable. Damon me jeta un regard froid et cynique. Je pinçais les lèvres pour contenir mon agacement et implorais intérieurement que Stefan mette un terme à ce cirque. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Damon s'arrêta brusquement à la vue de son ennemi. Il attrapa les épaules de son acolyte et lui ordonna de s'en aller. Elle se retourna sans se faire prier. Il bu une double gorgée au goulot.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? »** demanda t'il à son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Elijah est là pour nous aider Damon. »**

Le son de ma voix l'électrocuta et il me foudroya de son regard noir comme pour m'intimer de me taire. La sensation de ne plus rien représenter à ses yeux m'anéantissait. Je retenais désespérément mes larmes et baissais la tête.

**« Elena dit vrai. Je vais vous aider à tuer Klaus. »** Répliqua Elijah toujours aussi stoïque.

Damon esquissa un mauvais sourire en coin. Il n'en croyait rien.

**« Nous pouvons lui faire confiance Damon. »** Assura Stefan à son frère.

**« Néanmoins je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose... » **s'exclama Elijah aux deux frères.

**« Et quoi donc ? »** questionna Damon en roulant des yeux agacé.

**« Des excuses. »**

**« Quoi ? »** s'étonna t'il contrarié.

Je vis Stefan hocher la tête, comme à son habitude et s'exécuter.

**« Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de te tuer... Deux fois... Mais je voulais protéger Elena. Je protégerais toujours Elena. » **

Sa voix douce et sincère me fit esquisser un sourire. Je tournais la tête vers Damon, qui ne bougeait pas. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

**« Tu lui fais confiance ? »** me questionna t'il ferme.

**« Oui... »** Répondis je dans un murmure.

**« Allez tous en enfer... »** Tonna t'il avant de s'échapper de la pension.

Il claqua la porte si fort, qu'une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je m'empressais de la retirer et me concentrais pour retenir les autres.

**« Mon frère est énervé mais il changera d'avis. »** s'exclama Stefan.

**« Nous verrons bien... » **

Sur ces mots Elijah se retira dans sa chambre. Stefan, impuissant fasse à ma peur, ma détresse et ma tristesse se contenta de m'enlacer. Mais je n'en avais pas envie. Ma seule envie était de le retrouver et de l'étrangler. Il gâchait toujours tout. Probablement trop fier pour avouer qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais tuer Klaus lui même allait le conduire à sa perte. Je me plongeais dans les yeux chocolat de mon amoureux et souriais affectueusement. Stefan était triste, préoccupé et inquiet mais je ne pouvais pas le rassurer, j'étais dans un état bien pire que le sien.

**« Est ce que ca va ? » **

Sa voix était calme et sincère.

**« Ca va... » **

Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'étais terrifiée et n'avais pas envie de discuter. Il me comprit et caressait mes joues de ses doigts glacés sans prononcer mot.

Je fermais les yeux et repensais au passé, à la mort de mes parents, à notre rencontre, à Jeremy et à ce qu'il avait vécu, à tante Jena qui savait tout et à Damon qui m'en voulait... Son visage à la fois doux et ferme me hantait. Ses yeux bleu azur me fascinaient autant qu'ils me glaçaient. Il fallait que je lui parle et qu'il m'explique son changement de comportement. Son attitude et son comportement me blessaient. Il me détestait et la raison m'était totalement inconnue. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net.

Je me relevais et Stefan m'observait surpris.

**« Je vais prendre l'air. J'ai besoin de souffler un peu avant de me coucher. » **lui dis je d'une voix douce et dans un faux sourire.

Il m'était impossible de lui expliquer que j'allais chercher Damon pour obtenir des explications. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Je ne devais pas le blesser. Il ne le méritait pas.

**« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » **

**« Non, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. Vas te coucher, je te rejoins tout à l'heure. » **

Je me haïssais de lui mentir. Lui, me comprenait comme toujours. Il se leva du canapé et m'embrassa dans un baiser léger et doux avant de monter.

A peine avait' il disparu que je sortais à la rechercher de mon démon. Sur le perron, l'air glacial me frigorifiait. J'attrapais mes bras et les frottaient pour tenter de me réchauffer.

Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris de manteau mais ne voulais pas perdre une seconde pour le trouver. Tout en regardant de droite à gauche, j'avançais dans la pénombre.

**« Damon ? » **

En guise de réponse, l'écho de ma voix. Je continuais à marcher et m'engouffrais dans les bois sans m'en rendre compte. Les branches craquaient et d'étranges bruits m'entouraient. Je levais les yeux vers la lune et soufflais. Plus j'avançais, plus j'étais gelée.

Je tentais une nouvelle fois « Damon ? » et rebroussais chemin. Je n'arrivais pas à me repérer dans cette nuit particulièrement noire et commençais à paniquer. Je me retournais vivement au moindre bruit et me stoppais nette. Une ombre grandissante s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Je me mis à courir tout droit en balayant du bras les branches qui tentaient de m'agripper. J'étais essoufflée mais puisais dans mon second souffle. Je me sentais stupide d'avoir essayé de le chercher. Si Damon n'avait pas envie de me trouver, il ne se montrerait pas. J'avais perdu mon temps et risquais ma vie. Je sentais la présence de cet inconnu me rattraper mais ne me retournais pas et accélérais ma course. Aveuglée par les larmes, je me forçais à continuer. Mon cœur tambourinait contre mes entrailles et m'arrachait la poitrine. Toujours en maintenant mon allure, je tournais une nouvelle fois la tête et la retournais aussi vite. Je me fracassais violement contre un torse de marbre. Damon m'attrapait les bras pour me contrôler.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais Elena ? » **tonna t'il tant inquiet qu'en colère.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et me perdais une nouvelle fois dans cet océan glacial que je chérissais tant. Je laissais mes larmes couler et m'effondrais contre lui. Il enroula ses bras dans mon dos et me laissa pleurer.  
>Il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits et me calmer. Etre contre lui, m'apaisais. Ses mains caressant le bas de mes cheveux me faisaient trembler de désir. Je m'échappais de cette étreinte et l'affrontais.<p>

**« Que faisait tu ? »** réitéra t'il sérieux.

**« Je te cherchais, je me suis perdu dans les bois. » **

**« Pourquoi me cherchais tu ? »** questionna t'il en fronçant ses sourcils.

**« Je voulais te parler. »** répliquais je doucement.

C'était le moment où jamais de briser la glace et je laissais cette ombre étrange, probablement sortie de mon imagination, de coté.

**« Et de quoi ? » **

**« Pourquoi m'en veux tu Damon ? » **

**« Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter Elena. »** me répondît 'il en me fixant sérieusement avant de rebrousser chemin vers la porte d'entrée.

Il ne voulait pas en discuter mais moi si et je n'allais pas le laisser se défiler. Je voulais savoir la vérité. J'en avais besoin. J'attrapais sa main pour le dissuader de partir.

**« Explique moi ! Tu me dois bien ça ! »**

Cette dernière phrase sonna comme une menace. Il se retourna violement en dégageant son bras.

**« Je ne te dois rien Elena. Rien. »**

J'étais estomaquée. Mes bras ballants le long de mon corps et ma bouche entrouverte, je cherchais désespérément une parade.

**« Tu t'es joué de moi ! »** me lança t'il cinglant.

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » **tentais je énervée.

**« Je t'ai entendu parler avec Stefan hier soir ! » **

Tout me revenais. Stefan m'avait fait une énième crise de jalousie. Il m'avait questionné sur mes sentiments et je l'avais rassuré...

**« Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu joues avec moi depuis le début. Tu me laisses penser que tu as des sentiments pour moi afin de m'utiliser. Tu joues de mon amour pour toi. Je t'ai fait entièrement confiance. J'aurai donné mon éternité pour te sauver. Et tu as tout gâché. Tu ne voulais pas ressembler à Katherine mais tu es encore plus manipulatrice et perfide qu'elle. »**

Je restais bouche bée. Des larmes salées coulaient le long de mes joues brulantes. Je l'avais blessé et m'en voulais tellement. J'avais rempli mon devoir de petite amie en rassurant Stefan mais lui dire que Damon ne représentait rien était un mensonge. Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais ou si je le désirais simplement mais j'étais liée à lui. Il m'était vital. Je me détestais d'avoir agit ainsi. Damon restait stoïque, froid et triste. Tous ses mots m'avaient scié. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une réelle déception. Ce que j'avais redouté le plus arrivait. Il ne m'aimait plus et me détestait. Mon cœur se fendait en deux, mon corps tout entier était gelé. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Il fallait que je réagisse.

**« Je... suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. Vraiment. »** Osais je dans un murmure en attendant sa réaction. Il ne bougeait pas, ne partais pas, restais seulement là, face à moi, à m'écouter me justifier.

**« Mais c'est tellement compliqué... »**

**« Qu'est ce qui est compliqué Elena ? » **cria t'il en levant les bras.

**« C'est compliqué de comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi, de freiner mes envies, de mentir à Stefan pour le rassurer... Parce que chaque jour j'attends impatiemment de te retrouver. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'attires tant, pourquoi je suis si jalouse quand tu es avec une autre fille ni pourquoi tu fais battre aussi fort mon cœur quand je suis prés de toi. Mais je me dois de protéger Stefan. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Alors oui, je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir et que tu me détestes est un véritable cauchemar mais je ne laisserai pas Stefan souffrir à cause de moi. »**

J'avais débité ses phrases si vite que j'eus du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Damon quant à lui, restais scotché. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, j'étais soulagée et ne m'en voulais pas. Je m'étais libérée. Ne réagissant pas, je le laissais à la lisière du bois et me dirigeais vers la maison. Je n'avais pas réussi à lire ne serais ce qu'une émotion sur son si beau visage. J'avais espéré une réaction, une phrase mais il n'avait pas bougé telle une statue de marbre. Je lui avais livré mes sentiments et lui ne réagissait pas. J'étais dépitée et finalement m'en voulait. J'avais surement tout gâchée. Je posais une main sur la poignée et avant de pouvoir la tourner, me sentis coller contre la porte.

Il me fixait amoureusement, ses mains agrippant mes maigres bras.

**« Je t'aime Elena. »** J'écarquillais les yeux. **« Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque et j'ai confiance en toi. »** me murmura t'il en effleurant mes lèvres.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de recommencer à parler et tant en guise de réponse que par une envie incontrôlable, je déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, fermes et délicieuses. Il pressa les siennes un peu plus fort et me fit monter au ciel. Je me séparais de lui à contre cœur pour reprendre mon souffle et le regardais. Il caressa délicatement ma joue et me remit une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles. Il me souriait tendrement. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler, il savait. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur moi et m'embrassa plus passionnément. Je me laissais faire, emplit de désir. J'oubliais tout. Tout avait disparu. Il n'y avait que lui et moi. Je passais mes mains tremblantes de désir autour de son cou tandis qu'il approfondissait notre baiser. Sentir sa langue caresser la mienne me fit vibrer. Mon corps ne me répondait plus, je me laissais aller à mes pulsions et quel bonheur... Etais ce donc ça la véritable passion ? Le froid avait laissé place à la chaleur. Une chaleur qui nous brulait de désir. Il m'embrassait avec passion et tandis qu'il me laissait respirer, effleurait, léchait, embrassait mon cou en laissant libre court à ses caresses. J'étais au septième ciel... J'aurai tout donné pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais...

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. **

**Bisous Bisous. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Désolé de mon retard mais avec les examens, le temps me manquait. **

**Voilà enfin la suite. :)**

**Merci de nouveau à celles qui ont mis ma fic en favori et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. **

**J'espère, comme toujours, que ça vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**:)**

**Chapitre 6 **

_**Pov Damon**_

Cette étreinte me comblait. Elle était définitivement aux antipodes de Katherine, douce, calme et sensuelle. Ses lèvres sucrées contres les miennes me rendaient fou. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui retirer chacun des vêtements qui me séparaient de son corps brûlant. Elle était si belle. Ma haine et colère s'étaient estompées. Ne restait que la passion, l'envie et l'amour. J'aurais pu littéralement la dévorer. Je la désirais ardemment mais tentais désespérément de me contrôler pour ne pas la froisser. Tandis qu'elle se séparait de moi, à bout de souffle, je lu dans ses yeux noisette, de la tendresse. Tendresse qui fut rapidement voilée par un sombre brouillard de culpabilité. La réalité refaisait surface et nous ne pouvions l'éviter. La chute fut rude. Elena me fixait. Elle semblait troublée attendant surement que je prenne la parole mais les mots persistaient à rester coincés dans ma gorge. Cet instant avait été si magique et si sincère qu'il me paraissait surréaliste. Elle m'offrit un sourire sincère mais troublé et disparut dans la maison. Je restais là, sur le Perron, ne sachant quoi penser. Je m'adossais contre le mur et me ressassais inlassablement ce moment qui m'avait rendu pour la première fois depuis longtemps Heureux.

_**Pov Elena**_

Ce baiser avait été sincère. Je m'étais laissée entièrement guider par mes envies. Mon cœur avait été plus fort que la raison. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Pire encore, qu'il allait la compliquée d'avantage. Il m'était impossible de comprendre ce qui m'attirait en lui. Il représentait tout ce que je détestais, il était imbu de sa personne, narcissique, manipulateur et machiavélique. Pourtant c'était indéniable, un lien inexplicable me lié à lui. Je ne pouvais pas rejoindre Stefan, pas maintenant, pas après ce que j'avais fait. J'avais décidé de faire les cents pas dans la maison pour me calmer.

Tout en moi bouillonnait. Partagée entre le désir de recommencer et celui de disparaître. La honte s'empara de moi. A la fois je m'en voulais d'avoir trahit celui que j'aimais mais étais heureuse d'avoir céder. Tout était confus. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Je remerciais intérieurement Damon de ne pas m'avoir suivit. Je n'arrivais même plus à savoir ce que je voulais vraiment. Etre avec Stefan où avec Damon. Et il y avait le sacrifice, Klaus qui voulait me tuer, Bonnie qui risquait de mourir, Stefan et Damon qui allaient s'entre tuer pour ce baiser... Tout se mélanger... Amour, Culpabilité, Désir, Honte, Souffrance, Envie... Tout ce confondait. Je me laissais tomber sur un des canapés et basculais ma tête entre mes mains. Je tentais désespérément de calmer toutes ses voix criardes qui me rappelaient la réalité. Rien n'y faisait. Des larmes salées coulaient le long de mes joues. Je me détestais d'avoir appréciée ce baiser et d'avoir cette inlassable envie de recommencer. Je me haïssais de trahir celui qui me vouait une confiance aveugle.  
>Epuisée, je m'allongeais et tombais dans les bras de Morphée.<p>

_**Pov Damon **_

Je l'avais regardée dormir. Son sommeil avait été agité. Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de froncer les sourcils lorsque quelque chose la tracasser et durant quelques heures, n'avait cesser de le faire. A quoi pensait t'elle ? De quoi rêvait t'elle ? Finalement, j'aurais aimé, à cet instant, avoir le pouvoir de cet idiot d'Edward Cullen. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la table et restais là, à la veiller une bonne partie de la nuit. Quand elle s'agitait trop, je lui caressais doucement le front et instantanément, elle s'apaisait. Plus je l'observais, plus elle me fascinait. Cette fascination en été que plus décuplée tant je savais qu'elle ne serait jamais mienne...

Allongé sur mon lit, j'écoutais attentivement la conversation qui s'animait dans le salon.

La voix d'Elijah résonnait en maître. **« Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Klaus doit être prêt à briser la malédiction. » **

Coup de poignard ! La réalité nous rattrapait et tentait en vain de m'arracher la femme que j'aimais.

**« Alors la malédiction du soleil et de la lune n'est qu'une supercherie ? Le sort ne concerne que Klaus ? »** Demandait mon frère inquiet.

**« Klaus est à la fois loup garou et vampire ! Le sort à briser son côté loup garou mais si il le brise, il deviendra un hybride. »**

Cette révélation me laissa sous le choc. La malédiction n'était donc qu'un leurre et Klaus un hybride... Il ne manquait plus que çà ! Elena courrait un danger bien plus grave que je ne le pensais et il me paraissait désormais impossible qu'elle s'en sorte en vie. Je ne pouvais la laisser jouer avec sa vie alors qu'elle nous été si précieuse. Le temps d'un clignement, j'enfilais un tee shirt/jean et descendais.

**« Pourquoi le laisser briser le sort ? On peut le tuer. Avec Bonnie. »** Assénais je d'un ton ferme en balayant la pièce du regard. Je m'arrêtais brièvement sur Elena, aussi belle que la veille. A ma vue, les battements irréguliers de son cœur s'intensifièrent. Ses joues pales rosirent et elle s'empressa de baisser les yeux. Stefan l'avait sentit mais préférait se persuader que la peur ne faisait que son effet. Notre baiser devait rester secret mais que ca m'était difficile de la regarder sans pouvoir la toucher. Nous n'avions pas rediscuté depuis cet « incident » et des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

La voix ferme d'Elena me pénétra et me tira de mes pensées. Je tournais la tête vers elle et reprit mon attitude habituelle, froid et insensible.

**« Canaliser autant de pouvoir la tuerai et il en est hors de question. » **

**« J'écrirais une éloge funèbre extra ! » **répliquais je acerbe.

**« C'est non Damon ! »** s'énervait' elle.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être buttée. Bonnie était notre arme. Ne pas l'utiliser revenait à laisser Elena mourir et je m'y refusais. Mon imbécile de frère acquiesçait comme à son habitude. Dieu qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer. Je fronçais les sourcils et lui jetais un regard noir. Il baissa les yeux et se contentant de questionner Elijah.

**« Comment brise t'on la malédiction ? »**

**« Le rituel est simple : Une sorcière appellera les pouvoirs de la pierre de lune, puis Klaus doit sacrifier un loup garou, un vampire et boire tout le sang du double. Seulement ainsi, il se transformera. »** Répliqua ce dernier d'un ton monocorde.

Le sang d'Elena bouillonnait, Stefan soufflait de désespoir et je restais de marbre. D'ordinaire, caché mes émotions était chose aisée mais à cet instant, je devais vraiment me concentrer. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

**« Et c'est là que tu interviens ! »** s'exclama t'elle en regardant son nouvel allié

Il ouvrit une boite et en sortit un minuscule flacon. Que diable nous avait' il encore trouvé.

**« Voici l'élixir que j'ai trouvé il y a 500 ans pour Katherine. Il a le pouvoir de ramener à la vie. »**

**« Alors je vais mourir... » **

**« Et renaitre... »** S'empressa d'ajouter Elijah.

Elena et Stefan semblaient satisfait de cette explication mais il m'était impossible d'y croire.

Remettre la vie d'Elena entre les mains d'Elijah était déjà impensable en soit mais la remettre à un stupide élixir était aberrant. Ils me mettaient tous hors de moi.

**« Alors c'est ça votre solution ! »** M'emportais je. **« Une potion magique sans date de péremption ! Et si ca ne marche pas ? » **

Chaque mot était destiné à Elena, comme si nous n'étions que deux présents dans le salon. Les autres m'importaient peu. Je la fixais intensément, attendant sa réponse. Dans un soupir, elle relevait la tête et ses yeux chocolat me transpercèrent autant que sa phrase.

**« Je suppose que je mourrais. » **

_**Pov Elena**_

Damon était furieux. Il me fusillait du regard tandis que mes yeux s'étaient étrangement épris de mes pieds. Le défier en colère était chose ardue mais l'affronter enragé m'était impossible. Il fallait qu'il me fasse confiance, qu'il nous fasse confiance. J'en avais besoin tout autant que lui. Je voulais croire que cet élixir allait marcher et que j'allais revoir chacun des êtres qui me sont cher. Et être certaine qu'il comprenne que nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que celui de laisser ma vie entre les mains d'Elijah. Sa présence m'avait tant manqué, pourtant là, je priais pour qu'il sorte de la pièce. Le voir, m'avait rappelé que notre baiser n'avait pas été un rêve et que j'avais réellement trompé Stefan mais il m'avait également rappelé à quel point je lui étais attaché. Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne se laisserait pas apprivoiser par un simple élixir et qu'il n'accorderait aucune confiance en Elijah. Pourtant, il le devait. Il se devait de me faire confiance. Et pour l'empêcher de déjouer nos plans, il fallait que je le pousse à croire que je n'avais aucune peur d'affronter mon destin. Pourtant, j'étais littéralement effrayée. Avoir Damon dans la même pièce que Stefan était une torture mais l'avoir contrarié était un supplice. Comme répondant à mes incessantes prières, il regagna sa chambre excédé.

A peine eût' il disparu, que Stefan m'enlaçait. La culpabilité prenant le dessus, je me laissais faire à contre cœur. Il m'était impossible de lui avouer que j'étais terrorisée par le sacrifice d'autant que je l'étais par mes sentiments pour son frère. J'avais jusque là si bien tenue mon discours, que je n'arrivais même plus à y croire. Je me laissais aller dans cette embrassade et retenais mes larmes.

**« Tout ira bien. Cet élixir te sauvera. »**

Les mots aussi rassurant qu'ils soient de mon petit ami, ne m'apaisaient en rien. Et pour la première fois, je comprenais ce que signifiait se sentir seule.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées et Damon n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Jena et Alaric nous avaient rejoins dans la cuisine tandis que Stefan s'attelait à la préparation du déjeuner. Chacun de leurs mots, chacune de leurs conversations me semblait éloigné. Mon esprit était ailleurs et j'étais incapable de les écouter. Je me contentais d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse et d'élancer quelques sourires béats pour les satisfaire. Passer cette journée comme étant la dernière me tuait. Quelle ironie ! Ils faisaient de leurs mieux, pour ne pas paraître inquiets mais Jena avait les traits tirés par l'angoisse et se retenait constamment de me prendre dans ses bras, Alaric se forçait à blaguer masquant ainsi son inquiétude et Stefan... Stefan semblait toujours le même. Il me paraissait comme constamment inquiet et là rien ne dénotait dans son attitude. Il était présent sans vraiment l'être, attentif aux discussions tout en y étant absent... Tous m'oppressaient sans le vouloir. Pourtant, quoiqu'ils fassent, je vivais cette journée comme pouvant être ma dernière et je me refusais de rester là, à attendre que le jour tombe et que l'heure du sacrifice soit enfin venue sans en avoir profité. Je me levais du tabouret déterminé.

**« Tout va bien ? »** me questionna Stefan.

**« Oui, oui. »** affirmais je en tentant d'être convaincante. **« Je reviens. »**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer et dans un sourire, je m'éclipsais dans le salon. Etre éloignés d'eux et de leurs faux semblant me réjouissait. Je soupirais de soulagement. Tout en replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière mes oreilles, je réfléchissais à ce dont j'avais envie. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne trouve. Mes yeux s'étaient fixés sur les diverses carafes en cristal qui trônaient sur le bar. J'avais toujours eu une incroyable envie de gouter le Bourbon de Damon. Je jetais un regard discret derrière moi. Personne. Dans un sourire, je sautillais jusqu'au bar. En prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit, je retirais le bouchon de la plus belles de carafes et en déposais le contenu dans un verre. Je me faisais penser à une enfant, impatiente de combler son envie. Un dernier regard par dessus mon épaule et je portais le verre à mes lèvres... Une gorgée m'avait suffit pour que je me jure de ne plus jamais en boire. J'avais toujours été intriguée de savoir quelle sensation le whisky pouvait procurer à Damon pour qu'il en boive autant et là, je me demandais bien comment il supportait cette impression atroce d'avoir la langue, le palais et la gorge brulée. Je reposais le verre avec dégout en toussant.

**« Bois ca ! » **

J'étouffais un cri et me retournais honteuse d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit. L'habituel sourire en coin de Damon, trônait majestueusement sur son visage. J'attrapais le verre d'eau sans demander mon reste et l'avala d'une traite. L'eau avait partiellement atténué le feu qui consumait ma gorge mais j'avais tout de même du mal à avaler.

**« Merci. »** murmurais je en lui redonnant le verre vide.

**« Pourquoi avoir gouté ? » **me questionna t'il en écarquillant les yeux.

**« J'en avais envie. »** le défiais je.

Il roula des yeux probablement d'exaspération et alla se remplir un verre.

**« Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec les autres ? » **

**« J'avais besoin d'air. »**

**« Le valeureux Stefan sait' il ce que tu es entrain de faire ? »**

Je tournais la tête de droite à gauche en guise de réponse et m'affalais sur le canapé.

En une seconde, Damon buvait le verre d'une traite et en servait deux autres.

**« Bien. Tu as donc décidé de passer la journée à boire mon whisky ? » **

**« Absolument. »**

**« Intéressant. » **

Je n'avais aucune envie de boire mais le fait que l'alcool annihile certains de mes sens, me détendait. Sans grande conviction, j'attrapais le verre que Damon me tendait. Dans un sourire franc il m'intima de le boire d'une traite. Je m'exécutais et reposais rapidement le verre sur la table.

Damon venait de s'installer en face de moi. Mes sentiments n'en étaient que plus chamboulés. Me retrouver seule avec lui était une épreuve redoutable. Je levais les yeux vers lui et me perdais dans l'océan glacial qu'il m'offrait. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, oubliée Stefan, le sacrifice... Lui seul me permettait de m'échapper. Le regarder me rappelait sans cesse notre fougueux baiser. Je me sentis rougir et détournais immédiatement le regard. IL n'était pas dupe. Mon attitude gênée le fit esquisser un léger sourire. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. J'espérais qu'il n'aborde pas le sujet du baiser, pas maintenant, je n'étais pas prête. Pourtant, il en aborda un autre d'autant plus douloureux.

**« Je ne vais pas me contenter de te laisser boire le contenu de cette stupide fiole, saches le. » **

Sa voix à la fois douce et ferme me glaçait le sang. Il recommençait. Je savais la partie perdue d'avance. Je n'avais plus envie de me battre avec lui mais osais tout de même dans un soupir.

**« C'est mon choix Damon... » **

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se leva furibond.

**« Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de te laisser mourir. »** acheva t'il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Je ne bougeais plus, telle une statue de marbre. Il ne m'effrayé pas le moins du monde mais je redoutais notre proximité .

**« Je ne vais pas mourir Damon. » **

Je vis passer un éclair de tristesse dans le bleu de ses yeux mais n'y prêtais pas attention. A ma hauteur, il s'agenouilla face à moi et posa délicatement ses mains glacées sur les miennes brulantes.

Je tentais vainement de radoucir les battements de mon cœur afin de l'empêcher de me briser les os mais le contact de nos peaux m'enivra et me fit lâcher prise.

**« Je ne peux pas te perdre. »** murmura t'il en me fixant.

**« Tu ne me perdra pas. C'est promis. »** Répliquais je sincère en serrant légèrement ses mains.

**« Ne promet pas des choses que tu ne peux pas tenir. » **

**« Tout ira bien Damon. Vraiment. »**

**« Si je venais à te perdre, je... » **

Mon doigt sur ses lèvres le coupa. Nous étions proches, trop proches... Tout autour de moi avait disparu, ne restait que lui et moi. Par sa seule présence, il m'emmenait dans les nuages. Son visage s'approchait dangereusement du mien. Il fallait que j'y mette un terme. Maintenant. Avant que quiconque s'en aperçoive. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer ici. Je jouais avec le feu et ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je devais prendre mon courage a deux mains et à contre cœur me décalais sur le coté pour me lever. Instantanément, Damon se releva et se servit un énième verre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je jetais un dernier regard à LA tentation à l'état pur et me retournais. Je marchais doucement vers la sortie quand la voie rauque de Damon m'interpella.

**« J'ai une autre solution... » **

Le temps d'un battement de cils, il se retrouva en face de moi. Surprise, je reculais d'un pas. Ses yeux étaient inhabituellement emplis de folie et d'envie. Il semblait tant perturbé que sur de lui. A cet instant, ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, m'effrayait. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, des veines ayant pris place sur le bas de ses yeux et le temps d'une seconde, je le vis se mordre le poignet et me le coller de force contre la bouche sans que je puisse dire mot. J'avais envie de hurler, de le frapper mais il me maintenait si fort qu'il m'était impossible de bouger. Obligée d'avaler son sang pour respirer, j'en ingurgitais plus que de raison. Il me dégoutait, me trahissait, m'humiliait... Je le haïssais... Par ce geste, il avait tout perdu...

**Bisous Bisous tout le monde. **

**Rendez vous au prochain Chapitre ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! :)**

**De retour avec un nouveau chapitre, après un déménagement dans une nouvelle ville. C'est pour ca, que j'ai un peu tardé à poster. J'espère que tout le monde sera encore au rendez vous. :)**

**Encore et comme d'habitude un GRAND merci pour toutes vos reviews. **

**Bonne Lecture. **

**:)**

**Chapitre 7 **

**Pov Damon**

Par ce geste désespéré, j'avais tenté de lui prouver a quel point je l'aimais mais lorsque ses prunelles chocolats vinrent rencontrés les miennes, je su que j'avais tout perdu. Elle me suppliait, tentait désespérément de me frapper mais rien n'y faisait, je la forçais à avaler. Ma raison m'avait quitté et mon amour dupé. Me laisser guider par le désespoir m'avait été fatal. Alerté par ses gémissement, Stefan accouru dans la pièce et me projeta violement contre le mur. Instantanément, Elena s'était recroquevillée dans les bras de mon frère, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et pleurant de rage. Reprenant le contrôle sur mon esprit, je me relevais et la fixais, horrifié par mon propre geste. Mon sang coulait le long de ses commissures et elle me regardait anéantie. Si la culpabilité avait pu tuer, je serais mort sur l'instant. J'avais pris un risque inconsidéré. Perdre la confiance d'Elena était une chose mais perdre son respect allait me conduire à ma perte. Au fond de ses yeux et pour la première fois, je pu lire du dégout. J'avais cédé à la peur de la perdre et m'étais résolu à la trahir de la pire des manières qu'il soit. Comprenait' elle que c'était par amour ? Par pure folie ? Par égoïsme, de la vouloir toujours à mes cotés ? J'en doutais.

Les cris de Stefan retentissaient dans mes oreilles tels un écho incontrôlable. J'étais sous le choc, atterré par mon geste.

**« QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? » **

Stefan hurlait si fort, que ma tête en tremblait. Laisser apercevoir mes émotions devant Elena était devenu monnaie courante mais perdre la face devant mon frère... Il en était hors de question. Je n'eu qu'une fois de plus, à suivre mon instinct pour répliquer. Grossière erreur.

**« Au moins elle reviendra... C'est déjà ca ! » **lui répondis je acerbe.

**« EN VAMPIRE ! ELLE REVIENDRA EN VAMPIRE ! »** Cria t'il de plus belle.

Elena releva les yeux vers moi. Ses prunelles d'ordinaire chocolat étaient désormais, noires de colère et trempées par les larmes. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cette incompréhension. Je voulais qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne que mon acte n'avait pas pour but de la blesser mais de la sauver. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

**« Comment as tu pu choisir pour elle ? » **

Dans le mille. Je regardais mon frère, plus excédé que jamais, une lueur d'incompréhension trônant majestueusement dans ses yeux. Il m'avait scotché. J'avais passé des décennies à lui en vouloir de m'avoir transformé contre mon grès et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je la privais de son droit de choisir. Mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur Elena. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement tant de colère que de douleur. J'étais perdu. Incapable de raisonner, ma nature reprenait sa place.

**« Tu peux me souhaiter une éternité de misère... Tu verras, tu t'en remettras... » **

Elena me foudroyait du regard. Tout en elle me détestait. Je n'étais plus qu'à ses yeux un simple prédateur sans cœur. Le peu d'estime qu'elle me portait s'était évaporé. Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe et Stefan, coupable, se jeta sur moi. Il m'expulsa contre la bibliothèque, que je brisais sous l'impact. Je savais que j'avais été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin et que je méritais largement mon lynchage mais laisser mon frère me dominer parce que j'avais touché sa bien aimée me provoquait une indigestion. Un battement de cils de mon amour perdu et je me projetais sur Stefan, lui barrant le passage, par un morceau de bois.

Dans cet excès de violence, et complètement dépassé par la situation, je redevenais le Damon agressif, narquois et vil.

**« Admet le Stefan. J'ai fait ce que tu aurais aimé faire, si tu en avais eu le courage... » **

Son animosité prenait le dessus et une pluie de coup s'abattit sur mon visage. J'avais surestimé la force de mon frère. Enragé, il était mon égal. Incapable de riposter, j'encaissais. Elena suppliait Stefan d'arrêter mais ce dernier n'était plus lui même. Il était comme possédé par... moi. Le visage ensanglanté et sans réfléchir, j'attrapais le morceau de bois tombé près de moi et le lui planté dans le ventre. Le cri d'Elena me fit lâcher prise et me reculer de stupeur. J'observais mon frère, ébahit. Sans pouvoir bouger, ni prononcer mots, j'observais la scène d'horreur que j'avais provoqué. J'avais blessé celle que j'aimais et en été réduit à tenter de tuer mon propre frère. Elena accourue près de lui et lui retira d'un geste vif, le morceau de bois toujours enfoncé dans son corps. Libéré, Stefan s'écroula sur le sol.

**« VAS T'EN ! »** hurlait' elle en me fusillant du regard.

Alerté par les hurlements, Jena et Rick entrés en courant dans la chambre. Surpris, ils reculèrent d'un pas. J'entendis un vague « Oh Mon Dieu » de la bouche de Jena et Elena me réitérer son ordre.

Je me dégageais vivement de la prise d'Alaric, qui n'essayait que de m'aider à me relever et me retirais de la chambre désarmé...

Dans les escaliers, j'aperçu Elijah refermé soigneusement le coffret contenant l'élixir.

**« Vous n'aurez plus besoin de ça désormais. »**

Dieu que j'avais envie de le tuer. Rien ne m'en empêchait. J'avais déjà tout gâché. Quitte à foutre en l'air ma vie, autant assouvir mes envies... Mais il restait une pièce maitresse du « sauvetage » et le supprimer serait mettre en péril une fois de plus la vie d'Elena. Je me résolut et avalais un verre de bourbon cul sec. Aucun plaisir. Il était sec et amer, pas une once de brulure dans la gorge.

« Dis a Elena que je serai de retour à la tombée de la nuit comme prévu. »

Sur ses mots, Elijah rebroussa chemin, son stupide coffret à la main et son air supérieur collé à son visage.

Je me resservais un autre verre et comme pour me trouver des excuses, j'assenais :

**« L'élixir n'aurait jamais marché, nous le savons tous les deux. » **avant de le boire d'une traite**. **

**« Le problème Damon, c'est que tu crois tout savoir mais en réalité tu ne sais rien. Elle ne te pardonnera jamais, et jamais pour un vampire... C'est très long ! » **

A peine le temps de me retourner, qu'il avait déjà disparu. Il disait vrai, je le savais. Après des décennies, je n'avais toujours pas pardonné à Stefan alors Elena ne m'acquitterait jamais. Par ce geste déraisonné, je l'avais définitivement perdue...

**Pov Elena**

Stefan avait du avalé beaucoup de mon sang pour s'en remettre. J'en avais la tête qui tournait. J'en voulais énormément à Damon tant par m'avoir forcé à avaler son sang, que d'avoir faillit tuer Stefan. Je le détestais. Il m'avait trahi en me privant du droit de prendre mes propres décisions. Son amour pour moi l'avait rendu fou. Il ne respectait donc rien, ni personne, ni mes décisions, ni même le semblant d'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. J'avais sacrifié un an pour lui, pour eux. Il m'avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour accepter que Damon fasse partie de ma vie, encore plus pour m'avouer qu'il m'attirait plus que de raison. Et en une minute, il avait tout gâché, par un geste désespéré il avait gâché ma vie, notre possible vie...

Assise sur le canapé près de Stefan, je tentais en vain de ravaler mes larmes et de comprendre.

**« Pourquoi m'as t'il fait ça ? »** le questionnais je en retenant mes larmes.

**« Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça ! De ce que ca implique. » **

**« Aucune importance. » **répliquais je triste.

**« Au contraire, ca en a. Je veux que tu viennes quelque part avec moi. »**

Stefan avait toujours été prévenant, attentionné et doux mais il ne semblait pas saisir à quel degré ma tristesse s'élevait. J'étais littéralement dévastée par l'attitude de Damon. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir, ni de manger, ni même de bouger. Je pensais inlassablement, que cette journée pouvait être ma dernière et m'avouer qu'elle avait été complètement gâchée par Damon, me tuait.

**« Je ne peux pas Stefan. »**

**« Ce n'est pas loin. Nous serons rentrés avant la nuit. C'est promis. » **Enchaînait' il compatissant.

J'avais une fois de plus envie de lui réitérer mon « non » mais il avait l'art et la manière de toujours réussir à me convaincre. Dénué d'envie, j'acquiesçais d'un léger signe de tête. Il s'empressa de m'attraper gentiment la main et m'emmena marcher à travers la forêt...

**Pov Damon**

Rester enfermé dans la même maison qu'Elena, qui plus est sa maison, me rendait malade. Je n'avais ni la force, ni le courage de l'affronter. Je souriais à ma propre lâcheté. J'avais besoin urgemment d'un verre et comme il m'était désormais impossible d'en boire un chez moi, je me surpris à courir au Grill. Cet endroit, qui d'ordinaire me comblait, aujourd'hui, m'attristait. Affalé au comptoir, je pleurais intérieurement de ma stupidité. J'avalais mon quatrième verre d'une traite lorsque la voix rauque d'Alaric vint chatouiller mes tympans.

**« La même chose. »**

Sans même le regarder et sachant parfaitement qu'il était là pour me remonter le moral, j'avouais mes péchés.

**« J'ai merdé... J'ai vraiment merdé cette fois... »**

Contre toute attente, son « Oui, tu peux le dire », m'éclata en pleine figure. J'acquiesçais dans un murmure d'exaspération.

**« Je l'aime. »**

**« Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »** me questionna t'il entre deux gorgées.

**« Parce que je ne veux pas la perdre. »** lui assenais je sans daigner le regarder.

**« Damon, tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler. Elena est en mesure de prendre et d'assumer ses propres décisions. »**

**« Mais mettre sa vie en jeu pour nous sauver relève de la pure folie. »** m'emportais je en claquant mon verre sur le bar.

**« C'est SON choix. Si tu l'aimes comme tu le prétends, respectes le, respectes la. »**

Alaric avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je n'avais aucun droit de lui imposer mes propres décisions. Mais à la seule pensée de la perdre...

**« Gentlemans... Pourquoi êtes vous si moroses ? »**

Comme si ma journée n'était pas déjà assez difficile... Je me retournais tant hautain qu'exaspéré. A sa vue, une idée folle me traversait l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas lui arracher la tête de son cou maintenant ? Dieu comme j'en avais envie. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Alaric n'avait pas tort, le temps de me jeter sur lui, je serai déjà mort. Et au vu du faible pourcentage de rester en vie, j'enlevais cette idée stupide ma tête. Quitte à discuter avec lui, pourquoi ne pas tenter de lui faire reculer la date fatidique afin de me laisser le temps de me faire pardonner. J'étais définitivement cinglé.

**« Klaus. »**

Ce dernier se contenta d'un sourire machiavélique.

**« Je tenais à vous remercier, toi et ton frère de me prêter le sosie. C'est très généreux de votre part. »**

Si la vie d'Elena n'était pas mise en jeu, je l'aurais étripé en une demi seconde. Ma vie ne m'importait guère mais la sienne représentait tout ce que j'avais de plus cher. Et je ne pouvais me permettre de mourir si je ne l'a savais pas en sécurité.

**« Es t'il possible de reculer le sacrifice à la prochaine pleine lune ? » **le questionnais je narquois.

**« Tu plaisantes n'est ce pas ? Ecoutes moi bien. »**

Il s'était approché de moi et un sourire perfide et mielleux aux lèvres, enchaina :

**« J'ai mon loup, ma sorcière, mon vampire et mon double. Le sacrifice aura lieu ce soir et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de contrer mes plans. Tu serais mort bien avant. »**

Je fulminais. Mon sang boulonnait et mes tempes cognaient violement contre mon crane. Aussi vite qu'il soit apparu, il disparaissait et je restais là, les poings serrés et les yeux noircis par la colère.

Alaric m'attrapait gentiment le bras en m'intimant de me clamer et de m'asseoir.

**« Tu vas tout faire foirer n'est ce pas ? »**

**« Avec grand plaisir mais avant il faut que je parle à Elena. »**

Il avait donc déjà enfermé son loup et son vampire. Ne me restais plus qu'à les trouver...

**Pov Elena**

Cela faisait désormais plus d'une heure que l'on marchait, Stefan me devançant de quelques pas. Mes jambes commençaient à me faire atrocement souffrir et mon souffle se faire rare.

**« C'est encore loin ? »** demandais je essoufflée.

**« Nous y sommes presque. »**

**« Je ne suis pas encore un vampire tu sais, mes jambes commencent à me faire mal. »**

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous y serons bientôt. »**

J'étais éreintée. La journée avait été longue et difficile et Stefan, aussi gentil qu'il soit, me rajouter des kilomètres à marcher. Je soufflais de lassitude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Stefan se stoppais et un sourire de satisfaction se fendit sur mes lèvres.

**« Nous y sommes. »** murmura t'il en me tendant sa main.

Je l'attrapais avec joie et me hissa sur le rocher. La vue me coupa le souffle. Une magnifique chute d'eau entourée d'arbres s'offrait à nous. Des oiseaux chantaient tout en tournoyant dans le ciel d'un bleu pâle.

**« C'est magnifique. »** chuchotais je plus à moi même.

Cet endroit me grisait. J'aurai tout donné pour y rester. Mais c'était sans compter sur Stefan qui m'intimait de nouveau de le suivre.

**« Pourquoi ne m'emmènes tu pas sur ton dos à vitesse vampire ? Ce serait nettement plus simple ? »** Demandais je lassée.

**« C'est ton dernier jour en tant qu'humaine. Profites en. »**

La réalité me gifla plus fort que je ne l'aurai voulu. J'allais me transformer et n'en avais aucune envie. Je ravalais mes larmes et suivais mon petit ami dans les collines. Pourtant une question me taraudait.

**« Stefan. »**

A l'entente de son prénom il redescendit à ma hauteur.

**« Oui ? »**

**« Qu'est ce qui est le mieux dans la vie de vampires ? »**

**« Et bien... Tu te sens capable de tout. Les belles choses sont encore plus belles. Tout est amplifié. Tout est plus intense, plus puissant. »**

**« Et le pire ? »**

**« Tu le connais. » **

Sa réponse était brève. Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet, qu'il était encore trop sensible.

**« A part le sang. » **

**« Bien. »**

Il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers moi, l'air à la fois triste et sérieux.

**« La colère devient la rage. La tristesse, le désespoir. Le chagrin, le vide, tout ca te paralyse. C'est pour ça que certains vampires se renferment sur eux mêmes. »**

Damon... fut ma première pensée. Si les sentiments se décuplaient autant qu'il le prétendait, Damon devait être meurtri, empli de désespoir et fou de rage. J'avais lu dans ses yeux azur, que son geste était désespéré et qu'il s'en voulait. Stefan me tira de mes pensées.

**« Pour moi, pendant longtemps, le mal l'emportait sur le bien. »**

**« Combien de temps ça t'a pris pour pouvoir gérer les deux ? »**

**« J'essaie, tous les jours. »**

Je commençais à perdre pied. Les cotés sombres du vampire m'apeuraient. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme eux. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me battre contre mes sentiments, contre le bien et le mal. Je voulais continuer de vivre ma vie. Je n'enchainais pas et le laisser reprendre la route sans un mot.

Après plus d'une demi heure de marche, nous arrivions enfin au sommet de la colline. Un magnifique coucher de soleil ornait le paysage. Aveuglée par le soleil encore présent, je passais la main sur mon front, en guise de casquette et admirais la vue si fantastique qui m'était offerte. Je restais subjuguée.

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner et à se perdre dans un horizon orangé, Stefan m'attrapa la main et m'attira près de lui.

**« Je sais ce que tu ressens. »** affirma t'il de sa voix douce.

**« J'en doute. »** répliquais je, irritée qu'il reprenne cette conversation.

Je n'avais absolument aucune envie d'en discuter. Le fait de penser à ce que Damon avait pu me faire m'anéantissait et à ce qui m'attendait cette nuit m'effrayais.

**« Tu peux me le dire... »**

**« Dire quoi ? »** le questionnais je contrariée.

**« Ce que tu veux me dire mais que tu n'oses pas, par peur de ma réaction. »**

**« Rien de ce que je dirais, ne changera quelque chose. »**

**« Tu pourrais te sentir mieux. Ecoutes moi... » **

**Il m'attrapa la main et m'obligea à lui faire face. **

**« Si c'était ma décision, je voudrais être avec toi pour toujours. »**

Je restais sans voix. Il m'attendrissait. Stefan ne m'avait jamais confié ce qu'il nous souhaitait. Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de la transformation.

**« Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? »**

**« Parce que ce serait égoïste de te demander ça ! »**

**« Ca n'a pas arrêté Damon. »** achevais je dépitée et au bord de l'explosion.

**« Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça... Mais il l'a fait par amour. » **

Cette dernière phrase lui avait fait mal. M'avouer qu'il savait que son frère m'aimait l'avait anéantît. Mais il fallait que je l'entende pour me pousser dans mes retranchements.

**« Il me l'a fait à moi Stefan. Il ne sait donc pas ce qu'est l'amour. »** M'emportais je. Parler de Damon avec Stefan était de trop. Je m'effondrais. **« Pour être honnête, j'ignore si je le sais. Je n'ai que 17 ans... Et à propos de mon futur ? De notre vie ensemble ? J'aurai du y faire face au fil du temps. Je devrais grandir... Décider si je veux avoir des enfants et fonder une famille. » **

Il avait réussît à me faire craquer et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Des larmes salées coulaient abondamment sur mes joues brûlantes. J'étais dévastée par la tristesse, la peur, la colère, la mort, l'avenir...

**« Je devais avoir toute une vie pour faire ces choix. Et maintenant ? C'est finit. »**

**« Dis le... S'il te plait.»** me murmura t'il compatissant et plein d'amour.

**« Je ne veux pas mourir et je ne veux pas être un vampire, Stefan. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. » **

**« Je sais. » **

A ces mots, je m'écroulais dans ses bras...

**Pov Damon **

Après être allé contraindre cette garce de Katherine à m'avouer où étaient enfermés Caroline et Tyler, je fonçais au cimetière.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, j'arrachais la tête du sorcier gardien de la tombe, évanouissais Matt, défonçais la porte du tombeau, détachais Blondie et contre toute attente son amoureux transit Tyler, évitais leurs morts, assistais à la transformation de Tyler, me faisais mordre par cet idiot de loup-garou, déjouais les plans de Klaus avec succès et recevais un dernier coup de téléphone...

**Pov Elena**

Le retour se passa dans le silence le plus complet. J'avais révélé à Stefan que je ne voulais pas d'une éternité à ses côtés et celui ci s'en trouvait blessé.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis peu et le sacrifice approchait à grands pas. Arrivés devant la pension, Stefan se chargea de me chercher un pull. Je restais là, devant la voiture, attendant de lui faire mes adieux.

Stefan allait être le seul à qui j'allais dire au revoir. Jena n'aurait pas d'adieux, Alaric pas de merci, Jeremy pas de je t'aime et Damon...

Instinctivement j'allumais mon téléphone et composais son numéro. J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix. Je voulais qu'il sache que je comprenais.

**« Elena ? » **

La voix rauque, inquiète et sensuelle de Damon me chatouillait les tympans.

**« Oui. »**

**« Elena... Je suis... »**

**« Damon. Je comprends. »**

Il ne pipait mot et je retenais mes larmes.

**« Je voulais juste que tu le saches. J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix avant... »**

**« Elena je suis désolé. Si tu savais à quel point. » **

**« Je sais. »**

Sur ces derniers mots, j'entendais Stefan claquer la porte d'entrée et refermais le portable aussi vite que je l'avais ouvert. J'attrapais mes larmes avec ma langue, les avalaient pour ne pas en laisser de traces et me tournais vers lui.

Il me tendit amoureusement mon pull, que je passais et entremêla ses doigts aux miens.

**« Merci pour tout. » **

**« Je t'en prie. »** répondit 'il sincère.

**« Vous m'avez fait peur... » **

Stefan me recula de quelques centimètres et fit face à Klaus.

**« Je redoutais quelques stupidités. »** continuait' il de sa voix perfide. **« Prête ma chère ? » **

J'acquiesçais d'un léger signe de tête, effrayée. Il était temps d'assumer mes choix. J'avançais de quelques pas et Stefan m'arrêta.

**« Ne fais pas ça. Il n'y a pas de raisons que tu meures aussi. »** Assenait Klaus sérieux.

**« Stefan... Stefan... Ca va aller... Tout va bien se passer ok ? »** Tentais je de le rassurer. **« Je vais y aller. Personne ne sera blessé. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. »**

Il quitta mon kidnappeur des yeux et les baissa sur moi. Ils étaient trempés de larmes tant de peur que de colère, que de tendresse et d'amour. Je posais mes mains sur ses joues glacées et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres brulantes.

**« Je t'aime. »**

**« Je t'aime. »**

**« Maintenant fermes les yeux. »** chuchotais je deux fois.

Il s'exécuta et malheureuse je lui lâchais la main...

**La suite bientôt ! **

**Merci de m'avoir lu et merci encore pour vos reviews. **

**Bisous Bisous. **

**Ouiteup**


End file.
